Soul Notes
by Lexi-TheEvilRegal
Summary: Regina is a music teacher at Storybrooke High. That is all I am saying! Give it a shot! *SwanQueen* Rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS. Currently being rewritten and edited, but not for forever. :)
1. Chapter 1

**New Fic! The last couple of days I have been storming up some ideas and I really wanted share this with you. Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

Today was Regina Mills' first day of her third year teaching music at Storybrooke High. She got up and started her morning routine. Dressed and out the door by 6:30, stopping for her morning coffee and arrived to school at 7:00.

Music was one thing that Regina was very passionate about and she wanted to share it with others, but it didn't go as planned. Most of the students hated her from the start, while others eventually ended up hating her anyways. Within a week she became known as the school's worst teacher. None of it made any sense to her and she saddened, her bright light faded.

She was no longer cheery and lost herself in the hate. Her soul gave into the cold and she became the school bitch, but it no longer mattered because she didn't care anymore.

Today was the day she was to start planning her teaching lessons. Today she was 'The Evil Queen' once again.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma honey get up, its time for your first day at your new school!" exclaimed Mary Margaret.

"Ugh….fine I will get up just please stop with the shrieking,"groaned Emma, still half asleep. "I hate school."

Emma got ready for school very slowly and barely made it to the bus on time. She hated being the new kid! Her parents traveled more than usual at random times, which made her used to being new, but it didn't change opinion.

Walking down the hallway, she pulled out her schedule and checked her classes:

_1st Period: Math - Mr. Loyde_

_2nd__ Period: Language - Mr. Hood_

_3rd Period: History - Mr. Whale_

_4th Period: Science - Ms. Nova_

_5th Period: General Music - Ms. Mills_

_6th Period: Spanish - Mr. Gomez_

_7th Period: Art - Ms. Noir_

Looking around at the classrooms, she spotted a sign that read: Mr. Loyde. walking into the classroom she took one of the back row seats.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Loyde as you may know and right now you are in advanced math."

_Oh great, advanced math really? This is going to be a long day._

Emma made it through all the classes leading to lunch. At lunch she sat by herself and didn't talk to anyone. Finally the lunch bell rang.

She slipped into one of the desks without anyone else even noticing that she was a new student. When Ms. Mills walked into the room, everyone instantly became quiet. Emma looked around in confusion, every person had a scared look on their face. She stole a glance at the teacher and that only made her more confused. She didn't look mean, very well put together, but not mean.

"Hello, as most of you know I am Ms. Mills, your general music teacher. Meet my expectations and you shall succeed in this class. I do NOT tolerate tardiness. In this class I will teach you how to read notes and play many instruments.'

_Finally a class that I can ace!_

Emma thought to herself. She already knew how to play the piano and read notes, so this should be extremely easy.

The whole class Ms. Mills discussed expectations and and homework policies, which gave Emma enough to write a whole song during class.

The day flew by after that and before she knew it, it was the end of the day. May Margaret was running late so Emma went into the General Music room thinking that Ms. Mills wouldn't mind. She began playing the notes and singing:

_When the night has come _

_And the land is dark _

_And the moon_

_Is the only light we'll see_

_No I wont be afraid _

_No I wont be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

She began swaying and getting lost in the music. As the music echoed through the room.

Regina was heading back to her room when she heard someone playing piano and singing. It was beautiful and it had been a long time since she heard someone play that song with so much emotion. She rushed into the hallway, when the music stopped and it was the end of the song. Making it into her room, Regina was disappointed to see that there was no one in there anymore.

_Had she imagined it?_

Well at least she knew was that if she hadn't, well she would find who it was one way or another.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I have got some new chapters coming your way for the my other fics. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys! I just wanted to get another chapter out for you and some things that I forgot to mention. Emma is 17 and Regina is 25. Lol I cant believe how supportive you all have been, Thank you! At certain times I will change the point of view. Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Emma groaned stirring slightly.

Mary Margaret was standing next to the blonde with a look of displeasure. "Emma, get up now!," she heavily sighed, "Come on we can't do this everyday."

"But I don't wanna." pouted Emma as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Get up, its only the second day!" exclaimed as she pulled Emma's blanket off the bed.

She really hated it when Emma didn't co-operate with her.

Emma finally sat up and huffed angrily. "Fine, I am up!"

"Good I will be back in a few minutes with breakfast, get dressed." and with that she walked out into the kitchen and began making scrambled eggs.

Sighing and dragging herself off of the bed, Emma picked out a pair of jeans, a tank top and her red leather jacket. Oh how much she was already dreading the year.

A few minutes later she was just pulling on her boots when Mary Margaret returned with a tray of food.

"Thanks." mumbled Emma as she began stuffing her mouth with toast and scrambled eggs.

That made Mary Margaret smile widely and nodded. "Your welcome. Hurry the bus will be here in a few minutes."

Emma finished shoveling the food into her mouth, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door to the bus.

* * *

Once she arrived she started to quiz herself on where each of the classrooms were located. She put away her schedule when the bell rang, testing her memorizing skills.

_Oh great math, again_

Emma sighed and took her seat in the back of the classroom. Mr. Loyde began writing an equation on the whiteboard. "Class I want you to solve this equation and then I will pass out your test. This is just a test to see where you are and how much you already know."

Emma finished the problem within a few minutes and was the first one to start her test.

Most of the questions were pretty easy, but there was a few that stumped her and she began to tap her pencil. She glanced at the clock, there was only ten minutes left of class. She began to go crazy doing the last few problems, trying to finish the test before the bell rang. There was only one problem left when the bell rang and she randomly circled the best looking the answer.

She packed her stuff and turned in her test. Off to language.

When she got there the teacher wasn't in the classroom and the class was talking. When she pulled out her notebook, the teacher walked into the room.

Oh great another day in the hood. She chuckled to herself at the inside joke.

"Since today is only your second day, I will cut you guys some slack and not give you homework."

The class began to cheer and holler, when he continued. "However, I want you guys to start on an assignment. This is an assignment that you will only be working on in class. Its a six paragraph essay all about yourself, that includes likes, dislikes and random facts. In this essay I expect you all to use complete paragraphs and to have correct punctuation."

The whole class groaned in unison.

_Jesus! It only the second day! Come on, give us a break!_

Emma began to slowly write her essay, making sure that there was no mistakes and that her paragraphs were in the right spots. She pondered for a moment, making an assignment all about yourself isn't as easy as she thought.

_Oh god, today already sucks! I wonder what other work will get thrown at me today._

She only had two paragraphs.

_How in the hell do I not know a lot about myself! This is shit, come on Emma __**think**__!_

She was mentally kicking herself and just covered her face with her hands, groaning.

That got Mr. Hood's attention. He raised an eyebrow. "Having trouble?" he didn't hide his smirk and I swear I wanted to just bang my head against the desk.

_You have no idea!_

"Nope I am good, just not expecting it to be so hard to write an entire essay about myself."

"Well you should know yourself better than anyone."

I just got frustrated and sighed.

_***Ring***_

_Holy shit that sound is music to my ears! Saved by the bell, story of my life!_

Emma sat at a table in cafeteria at break, when a tall brunette came and sat across from her. "Hi I am Ruby, you're new here right?"

"Uh.. yeah how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess, anyways why are you sitting alone?"

"Oh..I am kinda a loner and my name is Emma by the way." shrugged the blonde as she looked away from Ruby.

Ruby smiled brightly. "Well say no more, I am not allowing you to sit alone anymore. Come sit at my table with me and meet some of my friends! I am pretty sure that you would fit in perfectly."

"Um….I will think about it okay?"

"Okay well I gotta go, see you later."

* * *

Emma finished eating her breakfast at break and went to third period. Everything went really well, until she went to Ms. Nova for fourth period. That's when things got sorta messy.

A random boy ended up throwing a piece of paper at the teacher and blamed it on Emma.

"Miss Swan, go out into the hall until the period is over. Is this school we do not tolerate that kind of behavior!"

Emma packed up her stuff and stormed out of the classroom.

_Why does this always happen to me? Its not fair, I didn't even do anything!_

She sighed and buried her face in her hands waiting for the bell to ring for lunch and then after that her next period. She kinda liked fifth period, it was the only period that she knew she could do really well. The teacher was pretty strict, but that didn't really matter.

After sitting in the hallway for nearly a half an hour the lunch bell rang.

_Thank god, today is almost over!_

When she got her tray, she spotted Ruby approaching her. "Hey Emma come sit with us, I will introduce you!" Ruby was so excited that she was jumping for joy, which kinda made Emma chuckle mentally.

They went to the table where there was two other girls and two other boys. "Guys I want you to meet Emma, she is new here."

Everyone smiled and waved.

Emma took a seat next to another brunette that was wearing glasses. "Hi I am Belle."

Emma shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Belle."

Ruby began introducing everyone. "This is Killian, Tinkerbelle and Jefferson. Watch out for Killian, he is a sweet talker and will take any chance to get in your pants."

Emma glanced at Killian and saw the smirk on his face.

_Oh boy here we go again!_

Ruby and Belle were the main ones to talk, they told Emma little details about each of their friends. The whole lunch was basically small talk until it was time for fifth period.

Emma was sitting in her seat, when one of the boys shot something at her. "Hey Blondie."

She clenched her fists and tried to ignore him.

"Hey, I am talking to you!"

And that's when Ms. Mills walked into the classroom with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to share with us Marcus?"

He sank in his seat and avoided eye contact. Emma held in her laughter at his kicked puppy expression.

_Finally, that asshole has been harassing me all day! I mean Jesus fucking hell, give me a break!_

Ms. Mills smirked when she looked at Marcus and saw him shrink like a fly. "Now that we have taken care of that, we shall begin our lesson. In my hand right now I have some books that will teach you step by step how to play the piano. It wont be easy and it will take practice, but if you give it effort you shall succeed." Ms. Mils handed us each one and we went and sat at the key boards.

I am not even kidding I wanted burst out into laughter, the book was for kindergartners! It was so funny. That wasn't even the best part, Ms. Mills was able to talk to each of us through our headphones and she scared the shit out of Marcus.

I couldn't hold it back anymore and I burst out laughing. As soon as Ms. Mills heard the noise she tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Something amusing Miss Swan?"

_Yes!_

"Nope, just got the giggles." I smiled sheepishly and covered my mouth to muffle my giggles. Marcus was a total douche, he kept playing the wrong notes.

I almost died and that's when the bell rang. I began packing up my music and notebooks.

"Miss Swan I would like to see you for a moment."

_Oh shit! Yep I'm fucked!_

Emma slowly approached the teacher.

"Take a seat." she gestured to the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

Emma obligated and sat.

"Please, do tell what made you so amused today Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged and thought about her words carefully. "I uh..like I said, I had the giggles."

Emma was half hiding her cheesy smile and Ms. Mills caught it. "I see, well please do try and keep it under control."

Emma nodded and got up. just as she was about to walk out the door she stopped. "Ms. Mills?"

"Yes?"

Emma turned around to face her. "I think I may hint you on setting me up with a more advanced book. No offense, but I am certainly not a three year old." and with that she left leaving a curious Ms. Mills behind.

Emma made it through the rest of the day. Spanish was pretty fun considering that she knew most the words and art was one Emma really liked. Not only did Ms. Noir teach them some cool stuff, but she was also really nice.

Emma was once again left waiting for Mary Margaret.

_Well today was pretty stupid, amusing and strange. Don't think I will ever get over shithead Marcus._

Emma chuckled to herself. She got up and headed to the general Music room once again. She didn't know what it was, but she just felt safe there. Ms. Mills wasn't in there, so she figured she wouldn't mind.

Emma began to play,but this time a beautiful piece that expressed itself through the notes without using words.

Regina heard the music and instantly rushed to her room and stopped in the doorway. She watched Emma play the beautiful song with so much emotion.

Emma felt tears start to roll down her cheeks as she played and swayed.

Regina watched in awe, she had never expected this.

Emma finished playing the song that reminded her so much of all her life troubles. She placed her head down on the keys and let a few more tears fall, before making herself presentable and walking out of the classroom.

Regina watched and didn't realize that she let some tears of her own fall as she watched the blonde leave. She didn't know why she didn't let the blonde know that she was there, but she saw something in Emma's eyes that made her very soul ache. She walked to the piano where the blonde had just been seated, the tears were still on the keys.

It had been the last time she had played piano, she stopped when she felt the hate. Just barely running her fingers over the keys, but not enough for them to make a sound. It was just too painful, it was a constant reminder of her pain and the hate she gets from others.

Letting all her tears fall, Regina took a deep breath and began to play the keys. Her heart clenched and she began to sing. It had been five years since she last heard the melody. A tune of how her heart feels.

Swaying and crying through the song she finished and began sobbing quietly. She had forgotten how it felt express her feelings through music and how free she was when she did.

Her heart became dark and sad. She spent many years building walls and layers so that she would never break again, but she just kept getting broken.

* * *

May Margaret noticed that Emma had been crying and was concerned. "Emma, honey are you okay?"

_Oh great here we go._

"I am fine, just tired. I had a very long and troubling day, that's all." she shrugged and walked to her bedroom, shutting the door.

Mary Margaret wasn't convinced, but she knew better than to push the blonde, sighing she went to bed.

* * *

**Let me Know what you think! **

**Emma played: River Flows In You by Yiruma**

**Regina played: My Love by Sia**

**I recommend listening to the songs so it gives you the emotional feeling. Review please ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New Chapter! Today I am updating all of my fics! HAPPY ONCE DAY! This one is a bit shorter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Emma got up the next morning feeling like shit.

Her phone began to ring. She picked it up there was no caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

She sighed. "Ruby your a fucking stalker, you know that? How in the hell did you get my number?!"

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah I know that I am a stalker and I have my ways of getting what I want."

Emma could just picture the giant grin on her face. "What do you want?"

"Oh right. I was just wondering if you wanted lunch from Granny's, I could drop it off today for you at school?"

"Uh..yeah sure. Thanks!"

"Yeah no problem! See you at school!"

"You too, bye." And with that she hung up.

"Damn that chick is crazy!"

She got ready for school and hopped on the bus. She got through her first four periods with ease. The teachers had yet to assign homework and for that she was thankful.

Fifth period was going great so far. Ms. Mills had just taken attendance, when no one other than Killian Jones walks into the classroom.

_Oh shit! Just great, I now have to deal with two douche-bags!_

Killian instantly took the empty seat next to Emma. "Hey, Emma right?!"

Emma just ignored him and tried to focus on Ms. Mills.

"Class it appears that we have a new student joining us." announced Ms. Mills.

Emma mentally huffed. Ever since Ruby had introduced her to Killian, he has been a total creep that won't leave her alone.

Killian had this 'i know you want me' look on his face that made her want to throw up. The whole period he just stared at me it really fucking creepy! The blonde kept moving further away and he just kept getting closer.

_I wonder what would happen if I told him that I was gay._

When the bell rang Emma almost jumped out of her skin, she let out a small screech.

"Miss Swan come her for a moment please."

Emma walked over and sat across from Ms. Mills.

Ms. Mills slid a book to her. "Here this should be to your level."

Emma took the book. "Uh..thanks Ms. Mills." She set the book down on the table and searched her bags for something. "I have something for you."

She pulled out a box with a bow on it and set it in front of her teacher.

Ms. Mils was taken aback by the gesture. "Thank you, but its not necessary."

Emma shrugged. "I know, but I insist."

"Thank you Miss swan."

"Oh and one other thing. Please drop the Miss Swan, you can call me Emma."

Regina nodded. "Thank you Emma."

Emma smiled brightly. "No problem, see you tomorrow."

Emma walked out the door feeling way better than before. She didn't get why people really hated Ms. Mils she was actually really nice. She had to admit, the teacher did have a hard personality, but Emma could see right through it. The sweet person that craved to be accepted.

* * *

Regina was sitting at her desk staring at the present Emma had given to her. she sighed and picked it up, deciding to finally open it.

When she opened the box, she let out a small gasp. It was an apple necklace. How did Emma know?!

* * *

That afternoon emma once again found herself in Ms. Mills's room in front of the piano.

When she heard a throat clear behind her she fell off of the stool and let out a loud shriek.

"Ouch!" She got back onto her feet and turned around to see who it was. It was Ms. Mills, she was standing in the doorway with a look of amusement.

"Sorry I...um was...just..um.." Emma trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Thats fine. tell me what brings you to my classroom at the hour." Ms. Mills took a few steps towards Emma and sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"I was just playing the piano. I didn't think you would mind." Emma looked down in shame.

"Emma, chill. I am just messing with you. Its okay, you can come and play whenever you like."

"Really!?" Emma's face brightened.

"Yes really. You know, I play the piano too right?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah its kinda obvious, I don't think you would teach us it if you didn't."

Ms. Mills chuckled. "True. So how good can you play?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty good I guess. I don't know...I just play. To me it doesn't matter how good you can play, its about how you play. If you play with emotion or if you don't, yah know?"

"That I do."

Emma glanced at Ms. Mills. "I see you opened the box. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do very much. How did you know that I like apples?"

"I didn't. I just had a feeling. You seem like an apple kind of person." Emma nudged her arm playfully. "I don't get it." stated Emma as she stared in Ms. Mills's eyes.

"Don't get what?"

"Why do people look at you like your this crazy bitch, excuse my language."

"Your fine and I don't know why they hate me so much. When I first here, they looked at me totally different. I guess they didn't like who I was." Ms. Mills looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"Well I think your an amazing person." Emma took Ms. Mills's hand in hers. "Pardon my french, but they are obviously assholes, who want you to feel bad about yourself because on the inside they hate themselves."

Regina let out a small chuckle. "Why are so accepting?"

Emma sighed. "I have been through a **lot** and it has given me a great understanding of the world and the people that live in it." She let go of Ms. Mill's hand. "Now enough with the heavy, lets have some fun."

Regina laughed and together they played piano, until they reluctantly parted.

* * *

**I promise in the next couple of chapters we will get a kiss! ;) Leave a review and let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! ;) Warning; There is some heat in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Today was Saturday and Emma was bored, she didn't really have anything to do. Mary Margaret and David were always at work and usually didn't get home until very late.

Deciding she would go to Granny's, Emma grabbed her jacket, headphones and Ipod. She was listening to Don't Tell 'em by Jeremih and swaying her hips to the beat, as she walked down the sidewalk. The chorus came up and she was lost in the beat.

_Only it's you get me feelings this, oh why why why_

_I love it while grabbing the rhythm your hips, that's right right right_

_Rhythm is a dancer I need a companion, girl I guess that must be you_

_Body like the summer, fucking like no other_

_Don't you tell' em what we do_

_Don't tell' em _

_Don't tell' em_

Her hips were now swaying uncontrollably and she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, until she crashed into something or better yet, _someone_ and landed on top of the them.

"Oh my god, I am SO sor-" Her words cut off when she saw who she had bumped into. It was Ms. Mills, she froze.

Ms. Mills smiled and nodded. "It's fine." She raised an eyebrow.

What Emma didn't know is that Ms. Mills had caught her dancing on the sidewalk and she secretly liked what she saw.

"Again I am really an sorry Ms. Mills, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Regina sighed. "You can can call me Regina, outside of school, Emma." She looked straight into the blondes eyes. "Um...Emma you're kinda crushing me." She half chuckled.

"Oh!" Emma instantly jumped to her feet and helped Regina up. " Anyways not to be nosy, but what brings you here?"

Regina smirked. "Well I was going to get some late breakfast." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You could join me if you wish."

"Emma looked up nervously. "Uh...sure. I was actually going to do the same myself so.." she trailed off.

Regina nodded. "Well shall we?"

They both walked into the diner and took a seat at one of the table's. Ruby came over.

Emma looked up surprised. "Ruby?! What are you doing here?"

Ruby beamed. "Hey Emma! Sorry forgot to mention that I work here."

Emma was stunned.

_So the crazy bitch works at Granny's. Cool!_

"What can I get for you two?"

Regina smiled. "I will have a coffee and some scrambled eggs please."

Ruby scribbled down the orders. "And for you Em?"

"Hot cocoa and a bear-claw please." She smiled appreciatively.

"Okay coming right up."

Ruby left to go make the food.

Regina turned to Emma. "So you and Miss Lucas know each other?"

"Oh yeah um..she kinda just came up to me and forced herself in the friends category, but she is cool, so its all good." If Emma was completely honest, she really did like Ruby. Ruby was pretty fun, creepy, but fun.

"Oh I see."

An awkward silence fell between them and Emma hated silence, so she broke it.

"And this is the part where the silence stops."

Regina chuckled. "So, how has your day been?"

"Uh..pretty good, I guess. To be honest I am kinda glad I ran into you, otherwise I would have had to sit alone." Emma really liked Regina, but she had a funny way of showing it.

"Well, same here. How has the school been treating you?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty good, I mean there are these two douche-bags in the class that get under my skin, but other than that I am okay."

"Really and who are theses 'douche-bags' you speak of?"

Emma burst into full laughter at her teacher's words. "Oh my god, wow! I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth, _ever!_ That was priceless!"

Regina loved that she could make Emma laugh, It made her feel like she could finally do something right.

After Emma's laughter died down, Ruby returned with all the food and a note. She gave them their food and slipped the note to Emma without Regina noticing.

Emma opened the note and it said:

_Wow! Fourth day here and you're already flirting with a teacher. Be careful, your gay side is showing. ;)_

Emma turned to Ruby and flipped her off. She mouthed 'fuck you' to her and Ruby just laughed.

Regina watched the whole interaction and she found it to be kinda cute. Sure Emma was I student, but she was different and made Regina laugh a lot.

Emma turned back to Regina. "Sorry, friends you know?"

Instantly Regina's smiled faded. "Actually no, I don't know." She looked down. "I don't have any friends."

Emma reached over, grabbed Regina's hand and put her finger under Regina's chin to make her look at Emma. "Hey, Ms.-Regina its okay, I am your friend."

This warmed Regina's heart. "Thank you Emma." she spoke softly.

The door to the diner opened suddenly and then Killian walked.

Emma ducked under the table. "Shit! Oh fuck, are you serious!"

Regina looked under the table to see Emma with her head in her hands. She joined her under the table. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She got an annoyed groan. "You remember the douche-bags I was talking about?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Well Killian is one of them. Excuse my language, but I am not even fucking kidding you he is a creep. He follows me around and yesterday he joined the class only because I was in it!"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No! I haven't said one word to him yet!" She glanced around the diner, Killian was heading towards them. "Oh shit! Goddammit, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" She scrambled to Regina's side and covered her mouth. "Shh! Its okay, I just really don't want to do this with him right now, okay?" She spoke softly to Regina while looking into her eyes.

Regina just nodded and stopped moving.

Emma was freaking the fuck out. Regina was so close to her that she could feel the other woman's body heat and she could feel Regina's lips graze her hand. She stopped breathing and waited until she had seen his footsteps go out the door. She removed her hand from Regina's mouth. "I am sorry, I kinda panicked and acted out. I know that was uncalled for." She looked down in shame.

Regina was silent, she kept her gaze on Emma until she finally took a deep breath. "I understand, its okay. You just caught me off guard."

Emma still didn't lift her gaze and she felt bad for what she did.

Regina came closer, cupped the blonde's cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "Emma hey, its okay you didn't hurt me, okay?" She took Emma's hand and placed it on her own cheek. "Emma, look at me."

The blonde turned towards her.

Regina looked deep into her eyes. "You didn't hurt me, I am okay."

The blonde sniffled and nodded.

The brunette pulled the younger women into a tight and warm embrace.

It only lasted a few seconds, before Regina came back to reality. She pulled out of the embrace and got up from under the table. "We should eat."

Emma nodded and came out from under the table. They started eating their food and small talk was exchanged. They were both thinking about how intimate of a moment they just had shared. They thought about it until they both just gave up on the thought.

They were now both walking down the path, their shoulders gently brushing.

Regina stopped and turned to Emma. It was now noon. "Thank you for accompanying me, it was fun."

The blonde nodded, shuffling her feet. When she finally met Regina's gaze the brunette smile brightly at her. "See you at school." And with that the blonde turned and speed walked to her house.

Regina watched Emma leave until she couldn't see her anymore. She turned in the opposite direction when her foot landed on something. She looked down to see Emma's Ipod on the ground. Picking it up, Regina made her way to her Mercedes and drove home. She decided that she would return the object to Emma, at school on Monday.

* * *

Emma was laying in bed, she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Regina, the way the brunette made her breath quicken and her heart pound against her chest. Or the way her lips brushed against Emma's fingers.

Wondering what it would be like to kiss those deep red and plum lips.

Emma knew what she was doing, but she didn't care right now, she just wanted to think about Regina. Her laugh was rich and made Emma smile. The way she had tenderly caressed Emma's face and then had Emma's hand caress her own. But she mostly found herself thinking about Regina's eyes, the melting chocolate orbs that revealed so much in a glimpse. She finally drifted into a peaceful sleep, thinking about the women she had spent her day with, that _special women_.

Yes, Emma knew she was falling, but she found that deep down, she could care less. It just felt good and for the rest of the night she dream't of the brunette. The image of her tender smile always in her head.

* * *

After Regina had arrived home she made herself a cup of tea and sat by the fire in her private study.

She kept replaying the scene in her head of when Emma had her hand on the brunettes mouth. In a way, she kinda liked it. She loved that Emma could take her breath away, just by a glance. When Emma had removed her hand from Regina's mouth, Regina thought about it and realized that she had wanted Emma to kiss her right then and there. The thought itself scared her to death, but she wasn't turning away.

_God what am I doing!? She is my student. My sweet, kind and gentle- Wow what the hell is wrong with me? I really must be tired or something!_

Regina sighed to herself and trudged up the stairs. She curled up under her covers and too had dreams of the other women.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too much of a tease ;) I promise this wont be slow burn, but it will take some relationship building. So don't worry it will come all in good time! Sorry for any mistakes! I recommend listening to the song it will help with the visual of Emma's swaying hips ;)**

**Please review, it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! I don't remember if I updated last weekend or not, but anyways, without further ado The Kiss Chapter! ;) Sorry for any mistakes! Warning: violence and almost rape. Things do kinda escalate quickly, tell me if its too much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was Monday. Emma had spent Sunday hanging out with Ruby and Belle. They were pretty cool to hang out with. Belle had helped her out with her homework and Ruby made Emma laugh a lot. At the end of the night they each said goodbye and parted ways, but they still had an ass load of fun! Maybe she did belong here.

Emma hadn't seen Killian ever since Saturday, that was a good sign**, **but at the same time it also scared the shit out of her.

Getting her books from her locker, she started the school day off. Everything went as usual. She answered all of the questions on the board right and finished her homework. Now language was a whole new story, Mr. Hood would not shut up about punctuation to the point where Emma was almost put to sleep.

_Oh my god could this day get any worse?! I think I am going to throw up on him if he keeps this up!_

Belle in the next seat, could see Emma in distress, she smiled and slipped her a note. Emma picked up the note and read:

_You look like you got deprived of your sleep, don't worry you will get used to it. He does it almost every week. If you want my advice, bring a book to class. It will pass the time._

She looked up and Belle winked at her. The blonde mouth a 'thank you' to the brunette. She was really grateful for at least having a few people who tried to keep her interest.

They sat there slipping each other notes the whole period. it was mainly just funny faces, but they each seemed to find it amusing.

Every once in a while Emma would let out a small chuckle and Mr. hood would raise his eyebrow in question. She would immediately stop smiling and act like nothing happened and then when he would turn his back towards her, both Belle and Emma would laugh. It was pretty entertaining, they messed with Mr. Hood the whole period. The poor fool probably thought he was crazy by the end of the period, but still the two young girls didn't feel guilty.

The bell rang and they both headed to the cafeteria. Sitting down at a table they were soon joined by Ruby and Jefferson.

"What has go you two so giggly?" asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow and a giant smirk.

Emma and Belle just burst-ed into laughter. "Well we um.. kinda were fucking with Mr. Hoods mind and it was really fun." answered Belle.

Emma just shook her head and mumbled. "That dude is such an idiot sometimes."

Jefferson looked amused. "Ah I see, messing with the old Hood, that's dangerous territory Swan. You got guts."

The blonde just rolled her eyes. "Yeah well next time, I'm going to mess with Nova."

"Good luck Em, she is a stone cold bitch. That chick has got some issues. Seriously, she hangs up all these crazy things on the walls and if you don't 'behave' she tells you about how you're going to burn in hell. Its like a class for feeling ashamed. I forgot to do my homework one time and she gave me an hour lecture about how I will fail in life. All because I forgot to do one homework assignment." Ruby huffed. She hated Ms. Nova with the passion.

Emma nodded. "Sounds about right. I got pulled out of class by my ear, for no reason!" she sank in her spot and had an irritated expression.

"Hey how about after school we go hang out and give Jefferson a makeover?!" suggested Ruby with a very excited squeal.

Jefferson froze. "Uh how about no, last time that happened some crazy shit went down. I think I will pass."

Ruby just glared and pointed a finger at him. "You will do this. It will make Em feel better and you need a change in style! So yes we are doing this and you will deal with it because you love us and that's what friends do."

He groaned and nodded. Belle was totally not interested in the conversation, she was way too busy reading one of her books. She was the was his favorite out of the group, she was the only one who did not torture him for fun.

Emma suddenly looked around. "By the way, have any of you seen Killian?!"

Ruby and Belle exchanged looks. "No one has seen him ever since your little showdown at the diner. Which reminds me, what is going on between you and Mills lately?!"

"Uh...what do you mean? There is nothing going on!" Emma sank into her seat and avoided eye contact with the rest of the group.

Ruby and Jefferson both gasped. "No fucking way, Swan do you have a crush on Mills!?" asked Jefferson with a giant grin on his face.

Emma shot out of her seat. "What? No! Jesus what kind of person do you guys take me for!?" She flinched at the crack and high pitch of her voice.

Jefferson wasn't surprised, Ruby looked like she had just got the best information in the world and Belle was gaping.

Ruby giggled and squealed. "I knew it! Em's in love with-"

Emma slapped her arm and glared. "Say her name and you will fucking regret it! I am serious Ruby, this isn't funny. If she finds out, I will-"

They all just laughed at the defensive blonde. She was turning red and blushing really bad.

Emma huffed. "You guys are a pain in my ass, and you all can go fuck yourselves!" She stormed out of the cafeteria and went to history. They were just messing with her and she knew it, but she just got mad. The periods were the same always, boring. Ruby was in her science class, but she just ignored the annoying brunette.

Eventually she would get over it and go back to them. But right now she wanted to at least act like she had some hate for them. Usually she would laugh and get over it, but sometimes she felt like she was the only crazy person. That one person who nobody else got.

She had just got her tray for lunch, when she realized that she had nowhere to sit. This was ridiculous! Deciding that she could eat some other time, Emma threw away her lunch and began frantically pacing the halls.

_Why do I always do this!? They were just teasing me and now I am acting like they did something bad. God, seriously I am fucking pathetic!_

She was pulled from her thoughts by someone grabbing her and pulling her a closet. before she could even let out a peep, there was a hand covering her mouth. Kicking and squirming she soon found was useless.

The lights were off and the figure in the room next to her let out an evil chuckle. "Hello love."

* * *

Regina was at her desk, she had just finished her lunch. She was once again stuck grading papers. Her first couple classes had some trouble and didn't listen to instructions, so she had no choice but to hand out worksheets.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise, she stopped and listened.

_Silence_

She sighed and turned back to her paperwork.

_Crash!_

Okay she definitely heard that. It was coming from the hallway. She got up from her seat and walked to the middle of the empty hallway. No one was supposed to be here, it was in the middle of lunch.

_Bang!_

It sounded like it was coming from the end of the hall. If she honest with herself, she was scared shitless and she felt like running.

* * *

_Killian!_

Emma bit his hand and for a second he let go. "What the fuck, Killian?!"

He stepped closer to her and she couldn't see where he was coming from. "What you didn't think, that I noticed you at the diner?"

Emma's eyes widened and she heavily gulped. "What do you want?" She was barely able to speak but just she was able to spit out a few words at him, a knot had formed in her throat and she was scared.

Killian chuckled darkly and smirked. He was having way too much fun. "I thought you would know by now." He paused and moved his mouth to her ear. "You."

His breath against her ear, sent unwanted shill down her spine. She felt as if she wanted to throw up. "You are sick."

His anger started to rise and he grabbed both of her wrists forcefully. "Oh but don't you know, I may be sick, but that doesn't mean I can't get what I want."

"NO!" screeched Emma. She tried to break free of his hold, but he just tightened his hold on her arms. It was starting to hurt. The darkness of the room didn't help either. And on top of everything else, she was claustrophobic.

His hands started to wonder into her shirt. She tried to scream, but he just covered her mouth again.

She kneed him in the stomach and he growled. "You bitch! You will pay for that!" He shoved her into the shelf and started to rip off her clothes.

Emma was trying so hard to get away from his hold, but her breathing sped up and she started to see black spots. She looked like a worm, she was trying SO hard, but he was strong.

He had removed all of her clothes and was now removing his. She took the chance to scream at the top of her lunges.

"HELP!" but it barely came out. He was now looking at her, she felt he pulled her up by her hair, she knew what he wanted and she was terrified. The only thing she could do now was beg.

"Please don't do this. "Tears were streaming down her face.

Killian laughed. "Don't worry I will make you feel good."

"No!"

She felt his hands spread her legs and all she could do was close her eyes. This was happening.

She felt him enter her and she screamed so loud that her throat gave out.

He was suddenly gone and she collapsed on the floor, but right as she was about to hit the ground, someone caught her.

Regina had hit Killian, he was on the floor unconscious.

Emma's vision was blurry, but she could still make out the figures. It was Regina!

"Emma!" she looked into the blondes eyes. "Emma can you hear me?"

Emma looked up. "Regina?" She could no longer fight it anymore and she fell into the brunettes hold, unconscious.

* * *

She awoke with a major headache. She tried sitting up, but she was sore. Looking around she soon realized that she was alone.

_Where was Regina, did she leave? WHERE WAS KILLIAN?_

She jumped out of her bed and ran into the hall, she was heading for the doors, but she was stopped by a nurse. The nurse grabbed her arm and everything came flooding back.

Emma started struggling and yelling as the memory replayed itself. "No! Don't do this."

Multiple nurses were soon holding her as she was having her attack. "NO! LET ME GO!" tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she tried to tear their hold on her.

Regina soon walked into the door to see what was happening. She quickly rushed over to Emma and put her hands on the blondes face. "Emma look at me."

Emma didn't stop, the nurses were still holding her.

"Let go of her." Once the nurses let go of Emma, she tried again. "Emma look at me."

And the younger blond did, she looked deep into Regina's eyes. "Regina?"

The brunette caressed her face. 'Yes its me, I am right here. Nobody's going to hurt you. Lets go back to the room."

They made it back to the room, Emma settled back onto her hospital bed. "Regina?"

The brunette turned to the blonde. "Yes Emma?"

Emma looked down. "Will you lay with me?"

Regina smiled and crawled onto the hospital bed. Emma snuggled closer, she was still scared.

"What happened to Killian?"

Regina's eyes instantly turned cold at the mention of the mans name. She looked at Emma and ran her finger along the blonde's jaw. "Dont worry dear, he will never touch you or anyone else again."

They stared deep into each others eyes. Regina noticed all the marks on the blondes face and she felt bad. She wanted to make them all better and to make sure Killian never saw the light of day ever again. She caressed the blondes face and stared at her lips. They were each leaning in and didn't stop until their lips met.

The kiss was soft and comforting, Emma wanted to lose herself in the feeling. She moved her hands to Regina's cheeks and pulled her closer.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, they soon pulled away, gasping for breath. Their foreheads were connected and their breath was heaving.

Emma met Regina's gaze for a whole second before she looked down. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Regina shook her head. "Emma you were kissing me, but I was was also kissing you too. Its okay, but I am the one who shouldn't have done that, you just got...attacked and now I am kissing you. That's not right."

Emma looked up and smiled sheepishly. "If it makes you feel any better, I really did enjoyed it!"

Regina bit her lip and nodded. "I did too."

Emma sighed happily and rested her head against Regina's chest. She listened to her breathing, it was comforting.

A lump soon formed in Emma's throat. "Don't leave." she croaked and closed her eyes, she was afraid of the answer.

Regina smiled and laughed, but soon sobered up. "I wont ever leave. Emma I promise so long as I am around, that I will never let _that _happen to you again, okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded. She was happy to have someone like Regina. She could tell the the women really meant what she had said and it comforted Emma in ways that she didn't even know possible.

Emma played with Regina's fingers, while Regina ran her other fingers through Emma's hair. They didn't know what, but they did know that something did change between them and it had something to do with the kiss.

They spent hours snuggling and talking about random things. Regina tried her best to comfort Emma after her hardship. She could relate to the blondes situation, she had once also been raped, but she didn't think about that now.

Emma was peaceful, spending time with Regina always made her feel better, even if the brunette was a hard-ass. She soon became tired and yawned.

The act did not go unnoticed by Regina and she smiled.

"Emma dear, go to sleep. I will be right here."

Emma shook her head. "I cant."

Regina sighed. "Yes you can. Emma I will be here to protect you, nothing will happen and I will still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?'

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's hair. "I promise."

The blondes breathing became even and she was soon fast asleep in Regina's arms. Regina smiled and she herself let sleep take her.

* * *

**yeah I know things kinda went dark and i am sorry, but it was necessary. Let me know what you think! Please review they help a lot! Sorry I don't have a beta so forgive me for any silly mistakes. Things will get lighter, but here will still be some darker parts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am SOOOO Sorry for the wait! Personal crap happened, but luckily I got enough of my shit together to get one chapter done! As for the other fics, I will do my best to get some more chapters up and those of you reading The Reveal and Hidden Truth, DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT YOU! Enjoy! ****Whoever can guess what movie the song is off of, gets a special something!**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters aren't mine, but plot is.**

**Chapter 6**

When Emma woke up, Regina was there, but something was off. The rest of the week, Emma healed within two days and things went back to normal, well except Regina.

Something was off, she was more distant towards Emma and the blonde knew it. The only time they saw each other was in class, no more staying after class. No words spoken and no looks exchanged, not even one.

Emma was sitting in Granny's playing around with her hot chocolate, when Ruby popped out of nowhere. She was tense and felt awkward after what happened.

"Hey. I…was just wondering if you're okay. You look like you could use a friend."

The blonde was so tired and at this point she was so thankful that the other woman was trying to fix things. She smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry I blew up on you. I've never been good with friends."

Ruby let out a breathe of relief and practically knocked the blonde over a she threw her arms around Emma. "I missed you Em! I mean I know that we don't know each other that well and-"

"Ruby! You're ruining the moment."

The brunette smiled and laughed as she held her best friend. She really did miss Emma and she was so worried that she had screwed everything up.

The two women spent the rest of the day at the diner. They laughed and just enjoyed each other's company.

Emma went home that night with a bright smile on her face. When she was lying in her bed listening to music, when the song-Gravity by Sara Bareilles came on, she frowned. It reminded her of Ms. Mills. She had found herself smiling at all the memories of them playing piano and bantering. Then she remembered the kiss. It was perfect, but deep down Emma knew that she screwed everything up by engaging in kiss with the older woman.

It pissed her off. No, she wasn't going to regret this! She was going to confront the other woman about this because frankly, it was stupid as hell and Emma didn't feel like putting up with this shit.

The next morning Emma hated getting up, but them she remembered why she was going and she got ready so fast that by the time she got to the school, she was seeing starts.

She didn't even bother to stop at breakfast and chat with the group. In all her classes, the teachers could tell that she was absolutely fuming. Ruby who was next to her, was freaking the fuck out, if she didn't know any better she would've thought that steam was literally pouring from the blondes ears. She passed her friend a note saying:

_Hey Em, not to be a bitch, but is something wrong? Oh, please tell me it wasn't something with Mills!_

Emma let out a dry chuckle and replied:

_No nothing is wrong, except for the fact that I am going to chew the fuck out of Mill's ass!_

She threw the note back at her friend. Ms. Nova almost caught them, but at last minute she turned back towards the board.

When Ruby read the note she let out a small laugh at first, but she soon realized that the blonde wasn't kidding and she gulped.

_Um Em….don't you think that's a little juristic? _

But she wasn't able to give the note to the blonde because at that moment, the bell rang and Emma stormed out of the classroom.

Emma's face was bright red. When she got to Ms. Mill's door, she paused. And then she swung the door so hard that she was sure that it almost popped off of its hinges.

Ms. Mills practically jumped out of her seat; a look of confusion crossed her face. "Miss Swan! What the hell are you doing!?"

"This is bullshit! You are being unfair! What the hell, was I such a bad person? Did you just get close to me to squash me like a fucking bug?!" Emma was now shouting and she had tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you taking about?" She knew exactly what the blonde was talking about and she wasn't looking forward to the conversation.

Emma's anger boiled, she rounded the desk and pushed her teacher against the wall. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Jesus! You're such a bitch! I thought you were different, but that just went out the window!" Steaming hot tears poured down the blondes face as she expressed her anger. She was angry, but she still didn't hurt the brunette, no matter how much pissed she was.

Regina noticed the tears and tears of her own began to form. Her throat tightened up. "Emma….please-"

"Please what?" She secretly hated herself, the other woman sounded so powerless.

"I can't do this! We can't do this!" Her voice was hoarse and she was also crying.

Emma backed away and ran out of the classroom. She really was like everyone else, but it didn't matter. Deep down Emma knew it was because she was….well herself. Who would ever want her? Nobody. And especially not Regina.

She was letting out full on sobs as she just ran and ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She just had to get away, away from everything and everyone. It was cold and raining when she finally stopped running. Looking around, Emma found herself in a beautiful valley with a pure blue stream and just when she thought she got away, Emma spotted an apple tree.

Sitting at the base of the tree, Emma closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She may not survive this, but she was here now and she was alive. It didn't feel like living, but Emma realized that, that's how she has felt almost her whole life.

She decided that she would just stay here and think. Thinking was never a good thing for Emma, but she had to do it either way.

What was she thinking? What? That Regina, her teacher, would choose her?! If Emma's real parents were here they would be so ashamed.

Emma just cried. She cried for how much she has and still does hate herself, she cried for her stupidity, and most of all she cried because she was a fool. A fool for thinking that she ever did or ever will deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as Regina Mills.

**Not the best chapter I know, but you guys will absolutely LOVE what I have planned! And don't worry things will get better, eventually! ;) PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS?! Lol sorry for any mistakes, I have no beta. **** I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg! Guys! 114 followers! Are fucking kidding me! Thank all of you so much! I hope you guys are having an awesome week! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! ?**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE**

**Chapter 7**

After Emma had ran out of her classroom, Regina had broken down. She felt guilty and it absolutely crushed her when she saw the look on the blonde's face. The hurt and betrayal.

It didn't really matter now because it would have never able to work. Regina would go to jail and lose her career, where would they be then. It just wasn't going to work.

As she looked around her classroom, she spotted the piano. That very same piano that she had first seen the passion and beauty of the other woman.

She now felt it, the gaping hole in her very soul. Now she had to deal with this. She was worried. Regina knew that the blonde didn't always make the best of choices when her emotions were in the lead of her actions. Pacing her classroom, Regina grabbed her purse and made her way to Granny's.

Ruby was working even though she was worried for her friend, Granny was a tough nut to crack and this time was no exception, but to her relief the brunette teacher was unharmed and Emma well...that was another story.

When Regina took a seat in one of the booths, to her delight, Ruby walked right up to her. "Hey Ms. Mills! What can I get you?"

"Actually I'm here to speak with you Miss Lucas. Its about Miss Swan."

Ruby hesitantly took a seat. "Look I don't know what she said or did, but I can assure you I had nothing to do with it."

Regina laughed. "Breathe dear. I was just wondering, have you seen her recently? Her and I recently had a...falling out and she just up and left."

This got Ruby's attention. "Actually I haven't seen ever since she stormed out of Nova's class."

_Dammit! _"I appreciate your help Miss Lucas. I will see tomorrow at school and if you see Emma...just please make sure that she is okay."

_What the actual fuck!? Why does Mills actually look concerned? _"Um..yeah sure. I will do that!"

Regina smiled and made her way out the diner.

"That did not just happen!" Ruby put her head into her hands, trying to come up with some explanation.

"Ruby!" Granny's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Get back to work girl!"

She groaned, but reluctantly got up and did as she was told.

...

Emma just sat there looking into the blue sky. She didn't know how long she had been out here, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was miserable and being around everyone didn't help.

But being here, she was alone and that somehow brought her comfort. She had sobbed until she couldn't anymore and right now she just felt raw.

Being herself had been the most difficult thing in the world, from her shitty childhood to her emotional issues. It was challenging and difficult to be someone who had so many problems. Her real parents didn't want her and she knew that no one else would either. But being with Regina, it gave her the one thing thing she never thought she could have again, hope. Regina gave her hope and meaning. When she was with the brunette nothing else mattered because for the first time ever, she felt worth something and now that was gone.

Emma knew why Regina said that they can't be together and she couldn't help, but blame herself just a little. After all, the brunette was right, it wasn't wrong to be together, but it was too risky or in Regina's eyes at least.

Emma found herself wanting to show the brunette that it was okay. It was okay to be together because the blonde loved the brunette and she hoped that the other woman felt the same.

Sighing, the blonde pushed herself from the back of the tree and walked over to the stream. The water was mixture between emerald greens and topaz blues. She buried her feet into the water, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the fresh air. The sky was now painted with a mixture of reds and pinks.

It reminded her of the brunettes smile. How her eyes lit up and she looked like an angel or at least she did in Emma's eyes. In Emma's eyes the older woman was perfect with every meaning of the word.

The rest of the week, Regina hadn't seen Emma. She was so worried to the point that she wanted to skip teaching and go search for the blonde, but she came to the conclusion that it would make things worse. After all, if Emma didn't want to be found, then maybe it would be best she let the other woman come back on her own time.

Emma still hadn't went home. She just stayed in her secret place. Of course she texted Mary Margaret and told her that she had been staying with friend so she didn't worry. The blonde didn't want to be bothered. She just needed time. Time to think and set her mind straight. She would eventually she had to return to the world, but in those last couple days, she got time to got be wherever she wanted.

When she got home, her parents practically tackled her. She couldn't remember the last time someone was so happy to see her. Not shortly after she got showered and into new clothes, Emma heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door to see Ruby, Belle and Jefferson. Ruby instantly pulled her into hug.

"Jesus Em! Where were you? You scared the shit out of us! Thank god you're alright." She smacked her friends arm. "Thats for lying to your mother. You know I almost gave away that you lied! Thats not cool!"

"Im sorry, but I didnt want her to worry and I was just fine where I was!"

Belle and Jefferson stood there awkwardly. Emma noticed and she laughed. "Guys its okay. Come here!" Thats all it took before they hugged their friend. Emma smiled. "Im sorry guys! I promise I wont do it again okay?"

Jefferson laughed. "Good! Thank god you're back! Ruby has been chewing my ass about what dress she should wear to the school dance coming up and believe me when I say that I have no talent in that department!"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "Jesus back for five minutes and already hearing complaints!"

They all laughed. "Well Em its good to have you back! And not to ruin the mood, but what exactly happened with Mills? The day you disappeared, she came into the diner and asked me if I had heard from you. I'm not even kidding when I say that for a second I thought that she was actually worried about you."

This was one of the things that Emma had prepared herself for. Talking about the brunette was just one small step towards her being stronger. "Um...it was nothing. We had a disagreement on the lessons and she wasnt very fair so I got pissed."

"Must've been one hell of a lesson. When I say you, you looked like you could've killed someone."

"Yeah it was. Um, just out of curiosity, has she been teaching these last couple of days?"

The group shared a look. "Uh, yes or at least from what we've seen of she has been teaching all week."

Good. This was good. This meat that Emma still had a shot. "Great. Now, what was this school dance that you guys were talking about?"

Jefferson and Emma shared look. Yep they were gonna be here for a while. Belle and Ruby both had magazines out with bunches of different styled dresses on them. Emma had never seen someone so excited over clothing. Yep, this was gonna take a while.

**I know this wasnt very long, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter to show my appreciation! Please review and let me know what you think! I promise that things will get better between out two favorite woman! Sorry for any mistakes! This chapter was typed on my tablet so there may be more mistakes than usual, Sorry! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got some time on my hands so I decided to try and get a longer chapter up for you guys because we all know the smaller the little bar on the side of the page is, the better. I know that lately the chapters haven't been too happy, but it always is worse before better. I got a review one the first chapter that got my thinking. I know this story is kind of a mess, but I am trying to do better. Enjoy the new chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE**

**Chapter 8**

That night Emma's friends just decided to spend the night. They were completely exhausted; well everyone except for Ruby, Emma was surprised that the brunette even fell asleep. Belle and Ruby modeled at least fifteen dresses and even got Emma to try on a few. Jefferson was so lucky that he was a guy because if he wasn't, Ruby would've already had him in a tight miny skirt and a cute halter top along with some black pumps.

Luckily they didn't have school yet. It was the weekend so they could just sleep in, well that was until Ruby's alarm went off.

"Ruby? What the hell?" grumbled Emma as she put her face into the pillow, the bed was still covered in dresses and magazines.

Ruby hissed and jumped up from the bed. "Sorry! I totally forgot that Granny wanted me to waitress today!"

"What in the bloody hell are you insane woman doing at this hour? Can't a man sleep after hours of fashion torture?" He was okay with everything else, but nobody took his sleep from him. Sleep was the one thing that he could not go without.

The two women just rolled their eyes. Ruby looked over and was relieved to see that Belle was still sound asleep at the end of the bed. God how much she hated getting up to work for her pain in the ass Granny.

"Jefferson shut up! You're not any better, in fact your worse especially because of how much you like to complain about every little thing!"

That shut him up. He wasn't able to even come up with a sleazy come back.

Ruby quickly threw on her waitress outfit and was heading out the door, when Emma stopped her. "Hey, you trying to leave without giving me a hug?"

The brunette hugged her friend and left.

"Is she gone?" asked Jefferson as he covered his head with the blanket.

"Dude you have issues. Yes, she is gone, but we still have to get up because I have got shit to get done today." She got up off of the bed and started getting her clothes out for the day. "Would you mind waking up Belle? I don't know how she is still asleep with how much noise Ruby mad this morning."

Jefferson groaned and climbed onto the bed. "Belle love, get up. Swan is being a bitch and wants us to get up at the bloody crack of dawn."

The brunette sat up and began rubbing her eyes. "Where is Ruby?"

"You mean the crazy woman with a nut for a grandma?" He was so done with all the girl talk.

"Oh, Granny wanted her to work?" She felt bad for the brunette, but at the same time she knew what it was like to have important responsibilities.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah she did, but we all have to get up anyways because I have a load of shit that I just realized needs to be done today! So Jefferson, get up off your fucking lazy ass!"

"Swan! You fucking suck ass! God, I am going home to sleep!" He got up off of the floor and threw on his shoes. This was not how he planned his weekend and whatever Emma had to 'get done' it better be good because he was pissed.

The blonde just stood there with a smirk. "Well good, while you're at it, take Belle home." She turned to the brunette. "I'm so sorry, but I promise I will make it up to you!" She smiled apologetically and threw on her coat.

Belle understood these types of situations, so she just smiled and nodded. "No problem Emma. I totally get it and don't worry. You don't have to make it up to us, Jefferson is just an ass when he doesn't get his sleep and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Belle! I owe you one!" She hugged her friend lovingly.

Before she left, Emma made sure that Belle and Jefferson made it out the door and into the car. She didn't really have a bunch of stuff to do, but she did have a few little important things. She made her way to Belle's father's flower shop and placed an order. Then she went around town to find a decent dress for the dance, she didn't always wear dressed, but occasionally she liked wearing one once in a while. Even though Ruby had shown her many dresses, Emma couldn't picture any of them on her.

Everything had to be perfect and she had to approach things perfectly. Stopping, she looked into the window of a clothing store and found the perfect dress. It was a long electric blue dress. The design was elegant and had black beads around the top of the torso. It was perfect.

After buying the dress, she made her way down the street. She just wanted to look around. There weren't a whole lot of places in Storybrooke, but it had everything needed. She suddenly stopped, across the street was Ms. Mills.

The brunette was walking towards Granny's. It felt like it had been forever since the blonde had seen the other woman, but she was just as beautiful. Except there were light bags underneath her eyes, Emma knew she had been crying.

The blonde waited until the other woman was inside the diner before she continued walking around town.

Coming to a park, she sat down on a bench next to a pond. There was water lilies growing, they were so beautiful. It was said that lilies signified forbidden love and the brighter the flower was, the stronger the love was between the two beings. Sitting on the bench she closed her eyes and imagined:

_Emma was sitting in Ms. Mills' classroom playing a random song trying to show off to the teacher, when she hit a wrong key._

_The brunette laughed. "If you're trying to show off, I suggest playing something that you don't mess up on." She stuck her tongue out at the other woman._

_The blonde laughed and poked the other woman's arm. "Oh yeah? Well let's hear you play something as difficult and not mess up." She crosses her arms and huffed._

_"I think I'm good, for now at least." They both laughed._

_Emma leaned in and kissed the other woman on the lips. Regina didn't pull away; instead she pulled the blonde closer. "Emma, we have to stop. Someone could catch us!"_

_The blonde pulled back and looked into the other woman's eyes. "All the more reason to do it." She leaned in again, but this time the brunette did pull away._

_Regina laughed. "You dear, are a dork and no, no more kisses for you!"_

_That put a pout on Emma's face. She began tickling Regina. "Emma! Stop, this is highly inappropriate! Stop, your making me laugh!" She fell off of the seat with laughter._

_Emma laughed at the brunette's expression._

The dream faded and so did Emma's smile. She missed the other woman, but she had to keep her head held high. The dance was in two days and tomorrow was the first step. She found herself excited, but scared as hell. This was the first time she had ever felt so strong for someone.

It was almost lunch time, so she headed back home, Mary Margaret wanted Emma and her to sit and have some mother-daughter bonding time.

When she arrived at the house, Emma could instantly smell the food. She walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Hey, mom! How was your morning?"

Mary Margaret caught that the other woman called her Mom. It warmed her heart. "It was good actually. What about you?"

"Uh, I just had some stuff to do earlier, but that's all taken care of. Whatever you're cooking, it smells freaking amazing!" She sniffed and closed her eyes. She was going to eat almost all of it.

"I'm glad it smells good. Its burrito casserole, I think you will love it. Um, what do you want to watch?"

The blonde shrugged. "I will go pick out something for us to watch." She walked into the living room and looked at through the stack of movies. There was a wide variety, but she picked out; 13 going on 30, Uptown Girls and Orange Is the New Black. "Hey mom?"

Mary Margaret hollered form the kitchen. "Yes Emma?"

"Do you want to watch the second season of Orange Is the New Black?"

"If you want to, sweetheart." They had watched the first season together and Emma really liked it. She didn't really know what MM thought of it, but the other woman seemed to like watching it.

MM finished dinner a few minutes later and they were now sitting down watching their show. "Oh shit! This Vee person is going be some freaky over controlling bitch, just you watch."

MM turned to her daughter with a surprised expression. "Emma! Just watch, maybe she is a really nice lady who made a mistake."

That made Emma laugh, she smirked. "Oh yeah because that so isn't the face of a woman who has issues!"

"You never know! She could have hit her head on something and now her face is stuck that way or better yet maybe she was just born like that!" MM really had a bad feeling about Vee too, but she liked to try and see the good in everyone.

"Oh yes because she fell and it fucked up her face." This was honestly stupid, but Emma had fun doing this. She liked debating this with her mother, it made them seem normal at least.

They stayed quiet until they got to the ninth episode. It was getting late and Emma wanted to go see Ruby at the diner. She could have debates with her mother some other time.

She took a seat in one of the diner booths. Looking around she noticed that there wasn't that many people at the diner. Ruby came up to her and sat at the booth.

"Hey Em! I am so sorry for leaving like that this morning! Granny wouldn't let me off!"

She smiled at friend. "It's okay. I had a few things that I needed to get done anyways. I think Jefferson was the only one who minded."

They both laughed. Ruby stuck her tongue out at the other woman. "So…do you want anything or are you just here to chat?"

"Um, I think I will take a burger and fries with a cup of cocoa."

The brunette smiled and wrote down the order. "Coming right up!"

After Ruby came back with Emma's food, they sat down and just enjoyed each other's company.

Walking down the path outside of Granny's, Emma turned and gave her friend a hug. "I had a great time hanging out with you Rubes and I am glad we are friends."

Ruby smiled. "I am too! I will see you tomorrow at school! Bye."

Emma waves and made her way too her house. She got home and saw that David's truck was in the driveway.

David walked up to the blonde and pulled her into a hug. "Hey! How are you? I haven't seen a lot of you lately."

"I'm good. Just been thinking." Liar.

"That's good! And hey, if you ever need someone to talk to I am always there for you!"

Oh god! She appreciated that they were concerned, but she wished that they didn't do this because every time she finds herself wanting to tell them something that they wouldn't understand. She just smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know and I'm fine. I am just going through my last teen year so you know how that can be. Growth and all." _Your such an idiot Swan! Why in the fuck would you say that?!_

David smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah I do, but anyways. I got to go, your mother is waiting so…" And with that he hurried out of the room.

Dammit Swan! You scared him! Oh well. Emma laughed and walked up stairs to her bedroom. She changed into a pair of fuzzy pants and a tank. Hopping into bed, she put her headphones in and let the music carry her to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter there is gonna be some heat! I am so sorry for any mistakes! I tried to make this one just a little longer than I have been lately! Let me know what you think! Oh and don't worry, Tink had not disappeared. I know some of you noticed that I put her in the first chapter, she will be back!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I am SOOOOO SORRY for the lack of updates, but I have a chapter for you and new chapters for some of my other stories as well! Enjoy! :D I will give you guys some songs to listen to during the chapters, these are optional to listen to. There is no Regina in this chapter, but please don't let that stop you from reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

**Chapter 9**

Emma woke up the next day and slowly got ready for school. Even though she would never admit it, but Emma was actually really nervous. The last couple of days, she had felt a lot more bold then her usual self.

Half of the time she felt crazy, crazy for falling in love with someone so easily. Ever since her time away things had changed.

The school dance was tomorrow and she felt a sense of excitement. Hoping that Ms. Mills would be there, Emma planned to sweep the brunette off of her feet. Usually she would be too shy, but the other woman made her feel like a different person, in a good way.

After breakfast things weren't very eventful, well except one thing. A perky blonde came up to their table and Emma froze. She didn't know why, but the other woman looked very familiar. And then suddenly it hit her as Jefferson shouted:

"Holy shit! Tink, is that you?" He jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around Tink.

Realization crossed both Ruby and Belle's faces.

Tink chuckled. "Wow guys! Try not to kill me will you!?" Everyone had her in a tight embrace, well everyone except Emma. She just sank in her seat and tried to be invisible.

Once they broke their embrace, Ruby saw how uncomfortable Emma was and of course, her being Ruby she just had to do something about it. She pulled the two blonde women so that they were face to face and said, "Emma this is Tink, you met her on your first day here, but sadly by the time you arrived she had a cruise planned and that is where she has been all these days." She gasped from being out of breathe and continued, "I think you two will get along great. Tink is...well yeah." She trailed off teasingly.

"Hey!" Tink smacked Ruby's arm. "Like you are any better!"

Emma laughed. So far so good. Tink seemed pretty cool.

"Sooooo, how was the cruise?" Ruby could barely contain her excitement, she loved hearing about other places and people.

"It was okay, I really missed you guys! Being on an island where the only two people you know are your parents is not as fun as you think, but on the upside I did meet someone new." Even though she didn't like being trapped with her parents, Tink still had a lot of fun. She told them about her new friend named Sarah, who took her all around the island. Together they swam with dolphins, hiked to a volcano and how they got to help feed a bunch of baby animals.

Ruby asked so many question, Emma was surprised that she didn't explode.

(Start song here) Song: Nuvole bianche By Ludovico Einaudi

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Surprisingly Ms. Nova was pretty nice and dint give them homework. Even Marcus didn't so much as glance at Emma.

What the hell is going on!?

She sighed as she walked to fifth period. So far all Regina had done in class was make them do worksheets that Emma was pretty sure a fifth grader could easily ace.

Taking a seat in the front row next to the window, Emma got out her notebook.

When Ms. Mills walked in, Emma noticed that rather than looking like a complete and total mess, the other woman looked...well normal. She still had the same sadness, but she somehow hid it better.

"Okay class, since we have only a few of you in here today, I want you to start on a small project. You will spend today searching for a piece that you will perform in front of the class. I have a sheet that you will write down what you have chosen to perform. Your piece may include singing as well, but it is optional. Any question?"

She was met with silence.

"Good. Get to work."

Emma smiled. Well would you look at that, a perfect fucking opportunity! She knew exactly what she was going to play. Purposely forgetting to write down what she was doing on the sheet, Emma began practicing, but she wasn't able to practice the whole performance considering that she wanted to keep it a bit of a surprise.

Having this class gave Emma an opportunity that she never saw before. You see, the brunette may have been avoiding her, but in class in front of other students, it will look very suspicious. Emma didn't like that it sounded like she was kind of black mailing the other woman, but it was the only way that she could at least attempt to get the other woman to talk to her.

Looking around she could see that most of the other student had no idea as to what they were doing. She chuckled and put on her headphones for the keyboard. It felt like forever since she had laughed or even smiled in that very classroom.

The rest of the period there was an uncomfortable silence, but luckily Emma had been able to distract herself somewhat. When the bell rang all the students left the room, but Emma and surprisingly enough Ms. Mills.

The blonde waited silently until the other woman noticed her presence and when she did, she nearly jumped out of her seat.

Emma was the first to speak. "Look, I know that things between us are…bad right now, but if you'd just talk to m-" The rest of her sentence was cut off as the brunette rushed out of the room and away from her.

Emma tried to hold back her tears and sighed as she sat down at Ms. Mills' piano. Even though she had to be strong and keep her emotions at bay, all she felt like doing was breaking down. Why did heartbreak take its toll on so many people, this Emma did not know, but at least she wasn't numb.

She let out a small watery laugh that almost sounded like a sob. All her life she wasn't good enough, well that was changing. Through music and the few people she had, they made her grow, they made her want to be better. And now that she has been better, now that she has found someone and somewhere she belonged, well there was no way in heaven or earth she was going to give that up.

This was her chance.

Walking out of the classroom, she made her way to Spanish. She made sure to pay extra attention in class because well let's just say that it was a very huge part in her next step towards Regina. Art was pretty fun, Emma found herself lost on the black strokes of her brush that she created on the paper. She couldn't explain art, the only thing she knew was that in the end it all comes together.

Walking down the halls to the outside of the school, she sat down at one of the benches and put in her headphones. As the notes played she could picture her fingers running over the keys. This. This was how she often found her inspiration, her muse.

It was beautiful outside and the sun created a pink taint on the clouds. She lost herself in the sky, until she was pulled from her thoughts by someone sitting next to her. Looking over to her left she saw Jefferson, he had a look of understanding on his face to which made Emma confused. He wasn't like this or at least not that she had seen of.

Pulling her headphones she gave him a questioning look, which made him laugh. Grabbing her hand Jefferson, looked into her eyes. "Yes Swan just like you I too have feelings." They both let out a small laugh before he continued. "I too had me heart broken and it hurts like hell, but luckily it's not too late for you."

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking."

"Life happened, she and I actually grew up together, but over the years she changed. She wasn't the person I knew. Still to this day it makes me wonder what happened. You are strong Swan and hell Mills is a hard ass, but I see the way you two look at each other and I see how you blush like crazy whenever we tease you about her. Believe of or not, but you guys have a shot. Now I now I'm the last person you expect to hear any of this from, but you know what they say. It's hidden ones that are best when in the light." He gave her his signature smirk and a small chuckled escaped her lips. He was so dorky and definitely a jackass at times, but he had his moments.

Smiling, they pulled each other into a strong embrace that soon ended. He raised his eyebrow at Emma. "So, are we done with this conversation? Because I don't know about, but I have spent enough time being depressed."

(You can hit stop if you want, the music doesn't really go here. The song here is Sugar by Maroon 5)

"Yeah, I am good now." To say that she was surprised, was an understatement, but hey things aren't always what they seem. She now had a new found respect for Jefferson.

They both walked back to into the building and finished their classes for the day. Today Emma decided that she would walk home, sending MM a text, she began walking down the road. On her way home, she stopped by Granny's and said hi to Belle and Ruby. Those two were like two peas in a pod, they were always with each other.

When she arrived home, she was met with the smell of homemade hamburgers and French fries. She dashed into the kitchen. "Oh my god! I am in heaven! If you weren't my mother, I would probably only keep you around for you cooking." She tried joking, cooking was just one of the reasons she loved bring around MM.

MM laughed. "Well in that case, I guess I should start cooking more. Maybe you love me enough to clean up your messes in the living room after movie night." She playfully elbowed the other woman.

Emma looked down at the floor with a sheepish expression and let out a small chuckle. "What can I say? I am just lazy."

"Don't worry about it. I like getting to spend time with you even if I have to clean up afterwards, it's what mother does, my sweet."

"Oh hardy har, har." She stuck her tongue out at MM and ran to her bedroom. She picked up laptop and brought it to the kitchen table. She sat and pressed play on the song.

_I'm hurting baby._

_I'm broken down._

_I need your lovin, lovin and I need it now._

_When I'm without you, I'm something weak._

Both woman started dancing and singing along. Emma picked up a wooden spoon and started singing into it as if it was a microphone.

_Sugar._

_Yes please._

_Won't you come and pour it down on me._

_I'm right here, on my knees._

MM laughed as Emma suddenly flipped her hair and started dancing on the chair. Were they dorks? Yes. Did they care? No.

As they danced and sang, MM finished dinner. They had just sat down at the table, when David walked in the door.

"Oh David! What a surprise!" She jumped out her seat to hug her husband. They all sat down and had a family dinner. Surprisingly the conversation was pleasant and Emma soon fell asleep after.

Laying in her bed and letting out as sigh, Emma decided that she would take today off and try to prepare herself for the dance. She felt like her nerves were eating her brain, this was the most terrifying day of her life so far.

Today she just felt like taking her time and relaxing, well relaxing as much as she could.

**This isn't very long, but I promise that I already have the dance chapter started and so far its going to be the longest chapter that I have ever posted for this story. Please review and let me know if you guys are excited for the dance!? I fell like nobody likes the story anymore since the reviews went down. I'm sorry if I piss you guys off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Oncers! I am so sorry for that lack of updates! I was helping me BFF start her own story! I'd like to give a big shout out to her, her username is Reginamillsfan! Bella, sending love your way! And with that said I hope you guys are having an awesome week! The dance chapter is finally here! Thank all of you SO freaking much! Yeah all 151 of you! *Dies of happiness***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 10**

Emma woke up a few hours later. Even though she only had a few hours of sleep, she felt energized. Today was the dance _and _she was supposed to be presenting her piece today in class, but she had other plans. Oh god. A sudden wave of nausea hit her like bullet. She pushed it down her throat and practiced until she had nailed every note.

Her phone suddenly rang. It was Ruby.

"Hey! You excited for the dance? I heard that the woman of your dreams is going to be there!"

She rolled her eyes. How typical. "Oh? And just who might you be referring to?" Ruby's grin was so huge that she could _hear _in the other woman's voice.

"Why, Ms. Mills of course!" The brunette giggled.

_Of course! _"Yeah, Ruby are you doing crack?" She had to change the subject.

"NO! Jesus, Ems! I was just teasing!"

"Yeah, well I gotta go. Goodbye Ruby." She hung up the phone before the other woman could say anything else. She loved her friend dearly, but today of all days she did not want to talk about certain subjects.

It was a good thing that she had woken up a few hours early because she needed the extra time to get coffee and for some odd reason she couldn't figure out what to wear. Normally it was her usual jeans, white tank and leather boots, but today it just didn't seem right. Sighing to herself, she threw on a pair of black jeans, a halter top shirt and some uggs.

Most of her classes rushed by and Emma was surprised by how good of a mood everyone was in. Well, except Ms. Mills. Her mood was the same as it always is.

"Okay. Class, I hope you spent a good portion of your time practicing. Today we are presenting you pieces that each of you selected."

Emma looked around to see most of the students with nervous or guilty looks on their faces. She wasn't surprised. Ms. Mills had assigned the project on a Tuesday and in Storybrooke high there was a lot of people who just didn't give a single fuck.

The first person was a girl named Katherine and as soon as she started playing, Emma instantly recognized the melody. She cringed when the other woman hit several of the wrong notes.

_Oh god! She is gonna make a complete fool of herself! _Emma silently had a debate with herself about what to do. She sighed, made her way up to the piano and sat next to the other woman. "I am gonna help you, Okay?"

The other girl nodded and whispered. "Okay."

Emma played the notes. "Follow along. Watch and then join."

Katherine nodded and watched Emma fingers play on the keys. After a few seconds she joined in together they played the song beginning to end. They were laughing and at the end Katherine even added a few extra notes to spunk up the tune a little.

After they were done Emma glanced at Ms. Mills and for just a split second she saw past the walls, but as soon they had gone down, they were back up. Emma sighed and she and Katherine both went back to their own seats.

Ms. Mills cleared her throat. "Um, we still have time for a few more. The next person come up and present please." There was something in her voice. It was barely noticeable, but Emma could hear what sounded like actual desperation. In many ways she felt bad for the woman in front of her. At this point she found herself wanting to wrap the brunette in her arms or pull her into another room and give her tender kiss, just something to reassure her.

Marcus and a few of the other students in the class went. They did surprisingly well and Emma's mouth almost hit the flour when Marcus did his peace. She was expecting him to mess up completely, but apparently he did his homework.

Class ended and Emma was walking to her last couple of periods when Katherine came up behind her.

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you for what you did. I kind of just freeze up whenever I am in front of a bunch of people." She shyly looked down.

Emma smiled. She understood where the other woman was coming from. For many years she herself had not been able to perform in front of the class for many years until she said screw it and she became I little less concerned about what people thought about her. "No problem! I could tell that you knew what you were doing; you just let your fear get the best of you. Don't worry though, there have been many times I have let my fear completely consume me. It will get easier. People will judge you and tell you who you are your whole life; you just got to be who you are. Screw them!" They both let out a small laugh.

Suddenly, Katherine wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her in a light embrace. "No seriously, thank you! I cannot thank you enough! I am not normally this emotional." They pulled apart and Emma saw the outline of unshed tears in her eyes and smiled.

"It's good to be in touch with your emotions. It means you feel and if you feel then you know that you're living." They each said goodbye and went to their last couple classes.

In her last period Emma had felt a little better than she had for the start of the day. Surprisingly, Belle was very social and she made Emma laugh so hard that she even snorted a few times. God, she was seriously missing out! Belle wasn't just a bookworm, she was a comedian! Okay maybe that was a little too far, but either way she had fun.

After school it took Emma three hours just to do her hair and makeup. Mary Margaret kept changing her hair style and they finally settled on curling her hair and then pinning it partially up with flowers in it. The style made her hair cascade perfectly around her shoulders. Along with the white flowers in her hair, Emma chose a knee high dress with a pair of black pumps. The dress's design started white at the top and faded into a dark blue towards the bottom. For her makeup, she had a smoky-eye look with blues and whites.

Looking in the mirror, she sighed and let out a shaky and nervous breathe. She stepped out into the foyer area to show MM.

"Okay, I'm still a little hesitant on the shoes so go easy, but how do I look?"

MM turned around and gasped. "Emma! You are so beautiful!" She excitedly ran over to her daughter and pulled her into a loving embrace as she felt tears sting the ends of her eyes.

The blonde smiled and returned the embrace. "It's okay MM. It's not like I'm moving out or anything."

"Oh! I apologize! It's just that you're growing up so fast and all I can do is sit back and watch." She wiped the ends of her eyes.

"Well that may be, but either way I am still your daughter!"

"Yeah, well you should get going! You are going to the most beautiful woman there!"

Emma rolled her eyes. _Doubt it._ "I think that's very likely, but I love you and I will call you after the dance. I might spend the night at Ruby's so I will let you know, okay?" Kissing her mother's cheek, she made her way out the door and outside, where Ruby was waiting next to her car.

The brunette let out a whistle. "Holy shit Swan! You clean up nice! You ready to get going hot stuff?"

Rolling her eyes she nodded and got into the car.

~SQ~

When they arrived at the dance, Ruby immediately went to find Belle. Emma looked around the room, there was a band playing a slight jazz tune, the decorations consisted of mainly garland and hanging ornaments and lastly she spotted the refreshment table. She let out a gasp as she saw Ms. Mills handing out the drinks. She was absolutely stunning, she wore a blue dress that went past her knees, white pumps and her makeup was lighter colors than usual, but she looked even more breathtaking.

If Emma was honest, she was surprised to see the other woman at the dance. The brunette had done everything in her power to avoid the other woman lately and it was the first time in days that Emma could actually see her smile, even though it was a little forced.

Emma mentally debated on going over there and getting some punch, but she was unable to make a decision when the other woman's eyes made contact and she gasped. Almost instantly, the other woman's smile disappeared and was replaced with a shocked expression. It had felt like forever since she had looked into the deep pools of melting chocolate, but as soon as the moment came, it was lost.

She waited till they had dimmed the lights before moving closer to the brunette, but it was no use considering that as soon as she got close to the other woman, well Ms. Mills decided to go dance. When Emma discovered that it was Marcus who had asked Ms. Mills to dance she was furious. _That fucking bastard! Seriously he is NOWHERE near her league, why in the hell would she dance with him?!_

Letting out a small growl, Emma sat and watched them. Taking a step back, Emma was unhappy when she realized that the other woman was genuinely enjoying Marcus' company. Frowning she waited till a few songs had passed before she went up the band and did something she secretly scared the hell out of her.

The blonde smiled. "Hi. I was wondering if I could sing a song with you guys? It would mean the world to me."

A redhead, the band leader, nodded and moved out of the way.

Emma smiled appreciatively and walked up the microphone. "Attention. Hey everyone, so I am going to slow things down a little bit. This one is one of my personal favorites and I hope you enjoy it!" She cleared her throat. (Song: When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus)

_Everybody needs inspiration._

_Everybody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody, when the nights so long._

She noticed that Ms. Mills was looking at her now. Emma kept her entire focus on the other woman as she sang.

_Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart and there's no light to break up the dark._

_That's I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Emma made sure to pour out her entire soul as she sang to the other woman. This was how she felt and music could speak where words were silent. She wanted the other woman to know how she felt on a deeper level than most.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness I see the truth. _

_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon._

They both had tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Inside Regina knew that this whole thing was just stupid. All of the pain and heartbreak, but even though she knew it was foolish, she also knew that it was far worse to open yourself up just to get burned again. She couldn't take another person ripping her heart out of her chest like it never even meant anything.

As the song faded and Emma sang the last line, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Running outside and leaning against the wet brick wall, Regina let out a heart wrenching sob and sank down to her feet. It was cold and pouring, but she didn't care, she needed something to wash away her tears anyways. It hurt like hell, she shouldn't have come. Yet she kept scolding herself for doing it anyway. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and held her breathe. Looking up, she gasped. Standing there was no one other than Emma Swan herself. She tried backing away, but she was stopped by a pale hand grabbing her arm.

"Wait."

Feeling fresh tears gather in her eyes, Regina shook her head. "I can't do this!"

Watering emerald eyes looked into melting chocolate orbs. Moving closer, Emma caressed the other woman's face in her hands. "Yes you can! We can do this together!" She moved her face closer to the brunettes.

"Please, don't." Her heart hurt and sobs were openly escaping her lips. This was her weakness, Emma was her weakness.

The blonde traced her thumb over the other woman's lips. Their breathing sped up and before Regina could blink, their lips crashed. The kiss was a mix of passion, longing, desperation and love.

Everything inside her chest ruptured and an ache settled in. She felt her knees go weak and her legs want to give out. Inside it hurt and she knew why. This is all she was going to get because in the end, no matter how much she wanted it, she could not love again without it ending badly. For last couple seconds she pulled the other woman close and that was it before she pulled away. Running away from the building, Regina didn't look back. She had to get away and if she didn't, she felt as if she would suffocate.

~SQ~

Emma stood in the same exact spot for a long time or so she assumed. Her clothes were ruined and her makeup was all smudged. _Why is she fighting this so hard?! _This was a question that Emma had no clue as to what the answer was. Making her way through the crowd back inside the school, she spotted the bathroom and went to clean herself up. Ruby and Belle were dancing next to two boys that Emma didn't recognize.

"Hey, Ems!" They both shouted as soon as they saw her approaching them.

She mustered up the best smile she could. "Hey guys, I am uh…pretty beat up, I think I'm going to call it a night."

They both had a pout on their faces. To be honest they hadn't seen much of Emma. "Em, where have you even been? From what I have seen, you didn't do anything too much otherwise you would've attracted some attention." She had a teasing smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes Emma sighed. "Look I love you both and you are great friends, but I have had a very tiring and emotional day so even if you don't like it, I am going home and going to sleep."

Belle and Ruby exchanged looks and nodded. "Okay, but you must give us a hug first!"

"That, I can do." With that she hugged her friends and went home. She ended up climbing through one of the windows so that her parents didn't ask her question about what she did at the dance. As much as she loved them, they were still a little annoying. Plopping down onto her bad Emma sighed at the comfort of her mattress. _Whoever created beds is a fucking god!_ She changed into a pair of sweats and a white tank top. While she lay in her bed, she ran the events of today in her head. It all was just a giant jumble of emotions.

She thought about how Regina had looked so broken. She figured something really terrible must've happened to the other woman in the past and it has made her very closed off. In a way Emma felt like it was her job to push her way through the other woman's walls, but it was proving to be difficult for the both of them. Closing her eyes she hoped for sleep to take her.

Back at Regina's house, it took several hours for her to stop crying. She had tried so hard to numb herself and block everything out, especially Emma. Inside she felt like she just wanted to give up. Love had always been difficult for her.

Tonight when Emma kissed her if brought back a sliver of hope and that just made everything even worse because in the back of her mind there would always be that hope, it would taunt and tease her of what she could not have. It was all just a giant struggle and she just wanted things to be simple for once. Tomorrow would be difficult, perhaps one of the difficult of her life.

~SQ~

That morning instead of going to school, Emma waited in the staff parking lot. _Okay, so if she is going to be stubborn then that's exactly what she will get from me! I am not willing to give that easy and I am going to break down all her walls. _Letting out a nervous breathe, Emma waited till she spotted a black Mercedes Benz pull into the parking lot. Her heart started to beat faster and in a way she felt like throwing up everything that she had eaten for breakfast this morning.

When the other woman parked her car, she swore her heart stopped. This was one of the last things that she wanted, especially after yesterday's events. She closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for what was to come. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and her mustered up the best smile she could.

"Miss Swan." Nodding her head to the other woman, the brunette tried to make a quick escape to the door. Unfortunately, the blonde was quick to stop her and block her way to the door. _Great! Just breathe! _"Is there something that I could help you with?"

Emma smiled sweetly. "Actually, yes there is. You can tell me why not even a month ago, you were there at my hospital bed every day and now you won't even talk to me! I get that us being together is dangerous and yes there is risks, but why are you pushing me away and giving me the cold shoulder. I love being around you and if you don't return my feelings, then just tell me!"

Looking into Emma's eyes she tried to pull herself together. "Emma, you know that these feelings are not one sided."

The other woman and huffed and threw out her arms in exaggeration. "Then why are you pushing me away? I haven't done anything to you, but be there for you!" She was more than frustrated, what other reasons are there for pushing someone who is trying to love you, away? "Is it because I am young and inexperienced? Is it because I am a screw up? I don't know Regina tell me, talk to me!"

"Emma, the reason I'm pushing you away has nothing to do with you and you aren't a screw up. You are a beautiful and talented young woman who any person would be happy to love. You are so sweet and I know that you are trying because this is hurting you too, but it wasn't my intention to hurt you!" Hearing the Emma blame herself for the situation made her heart ache. It was just the fear and the pain. It was stopping her from getting and everything she wants just like it has for as long as she can remember.

Emma's eyes instantly softened. She took a hold of the other woman's hand. Thank the lord that the other woman was the first to get to school otherwise Emma would be able to do what she was about to do. Pulling the brunette's body against hers, Emma made it so that their mouths were only inches apart. "Tell me Regina. I am here to listen. I want you and I want to be with you. You are such an amazing person and anyone who has made you feel anything less than perfect, well give their names I will go kick the crap out of them for you!"

A warm smile spread on the other woman's face, but it soon vanished as she felt Emma lean towards her lips. When their lips touched again she felt a warm tingling sensation inside her chest. The blonde's lips were soft and sweet. It made her want to stay like that forever, but she realized what the other woman was doing and pulled back. "I have had a very difficult past and because of it, I am scared Emma. I have spent many years learning to build up my so that I could have some sort of protection over me heart, but you broke them down and that is one of the things that scare me! You swooped in and broke them down without trying. I am scared that at the end of the day I won't be good enough. That you will use me and them when you're done, you will toss me into the trash and forget that I ever existed. I have lost so many people I love and for many different reasons. A man that I loved died because he chose to love! That isn't something that I would ever wish upon you! If I lost you it would surely kill me." Tears were making their way down her cheeks and smudging her makeup.

Emma smiled and wiped the other woman's tears away. "Firstly, I am not a man and secondly, you cannot blame yourself for what happened to a person that you loved. The world is a cruel place, but without all the pain and heartbreak, you wouldn't know what happiness is. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how stupid you are for thinking otherwise. You have been loved and broken, but let me be the one who fixes you. I am not perfect and lords knows that I screw up a lot, but when I am with you I am complete. I may be an idiot sometimes, but when you're around it doesn't matter because in the end I have you!"

They embraced each other holding onto one another, until they pulled away and the world came back. They needed one another for reassurance and for second and third chances.

Before they parted, which took a while considering that they didn't want to let each other go now that they had found one another again, Regina let out a breathe and did one of the most bravest things in her entire life. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Um if you want, after school, I would like it if you had some time to listen. I want to tell about my past and I want to move on. I no longer want to keep my pain to myself." Those words brought the biggest smile that the brunette had even seen on the blondes face.

"I would like that." This was it, it was going to be okay, and they were going to be okay.

**A/N: Yeah…..I had to live like a month without internet and let me tell you it was torture. This chapter was longer, but I cut it down for you guys. Next chapter we get to know more about why Regina is so scared and no don't worry I am NOT bringing Cora into this fic. I know some of you really hate her and honestly I don't want to deal with her BS. So, please leave a review! I want to know what you guys think! Tell me why you do or don't like this chapter! I would love if in the next couple chapters we could get at least 100 reviews, we are at 50 right now, but we can do it!**

**-Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, guys so some of you were wondering about this, Emma would have been in her first year of college, but she got held back. And the in the first couple of chapters I gave her classes their basic and general name so anyone can understand. I don't want a bunch of people to run because I use terms like Analytic Geometry and Macroeconomics. As much fun as it would be for a bunch of you ask me what these terms mean, I would rather save you the trouble and just give it a general name. It has nothing to do with my experience and I know it might make me seem childish, but I am simply trying to make your life easier. Enjoy! Regina's mother is mentioned, but Regina doesn't use her name so you can have your own name for her, but again she won't be actually coming into this story! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 11**

The entire day at school Emma was both nervous and anxious about finally getting to see Regina for more than five minutes. It was as though two minutes was two hours and when she did get out of school for the day, well she felt as if she would faint.

Borrowing MM's car, she drove to the brunette's address that she had received from the other woman earlier that day. It was the biggest house she had ever seen in her entire life. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she stepped out of her mother's cruiser. _So far…I'm okay. I can do this._

She let out a breath and knocked on the giant white door. When the brunette opened the door, Emma swore she saw an angel. The other woman glowed, she was dressed in a black pear of skinny jeans along with a light grey-brown sweater and her makeup was so simple, but to Emma she had never looked so beautiful.

"Hi." Emma mentally kicked herself for the shakiness in her voice.

The other woman smiled warmly and stepped aside to let her in. "Relax, Emma. It's okay; you don't have to be so worried."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just been a while since…" She trailed off without needing to explain because they both knew what she was talking about. It had been a while since they had had a decent conversation. They just needed to find the already made connection that they once had, but luckily they both had a feeling that it wouldn't take long.

Taking off her coat and sitting on the sofa, Emma waited. Regina smiled nervously and nodded. "Um, before we start, would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

She smiled thankfully. "Um, Coffee please? Two sugar and creamer if you have it, please." _Holy hell, speak English Swan!_

"Okay. I will be right back." With that the brunette left the blonde to her thoughts.

_Oh my god! Seriously, get it together! _Closing her eyes Emma inhales slowly to try and reduce the dizziness that she feels. "Breathe." _This isn't working. _Her legs and arms were shaking and no matter how big of a breath she took; it felt like she couldn't get enough air. At this point she was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the other woman standing in the doorway.

"If you keep that up, we might have to bring you to the hospital, dear."

Letting out a shriek, the blonde jumped and almost fell off the couch. "Holy sh…er crap! You scared me!"

Sitting down on the couch and setting down both of the mugs she smiled. "Emma if anybody should be nervous it's me. You need to not worry so much it's not good for you to constantly be on the edge waiting for something bad to happen. Just relax." She grabbed the blonde's hand.

_Ohmygod! She is holding MY HAND! _ She was trying not to be so jumpy. Nodding she felt herself relax at the other woman's soft words.

Regina smiled warmly and scooted closer to the other woman. Letting out a small breathe, she smiled warmly. "So where would you like me to start?"

She shrugged. "From the beginning I guess. I don't want you to push yourself and make yourself uncomfortable, but I would at least like to know as much about you as possible."

Nodding the brunette began. "Okay, where to start…as a child I was basically alone. My mother abandoned me and left me fetch for myself. I practically grew up on the streets. At first things were terrible, but then I met this guy, named Robin, and he helped me out. He took me in and gave a place to stay and for a while things were good, but I guess I should've known that they were too good to be true because…" She let out a choked sob. Tears were running down her face. Flashbacks of certain images started playing through her mind and even now they were terrifying.

This caught Emma's attention immediately and she pulled the other woman into her arms. "Hey Regina," Lifting the brunettes chin, she looked into her deep brown pools. "It's alright, don't push yourself, you don't have to tell me! I don't ever want you to feel pressured!"

Regina shook her head and croaked. "But I need to get this out, I need to tell someone about it so I can move on, but it hurts!"

"You can tell me on your own time, okay? We are in no rush and I am right here."

Her breathing began to even out, her tears stopped and for a moment they just held each other. It was nice, actually it was better than nice, it was amazing! It was comforting and addictive and they both just wanted to bury themselves in each other's arms, but reality kicked in.

"Thank you for fighting me back, by the way. I have never had someone who didn't give up on me; I guess I just figured that I wasn't worth it. "She looked down in shame, fearing that Emma too would find her not worth it.

"Okay, alright. Nope, I get that you have insecurities, but you, Regina Mills, are full of shit and I refuse to listen to your self-degrading because it will drive me insane! Do you know how crazy you sound? Literally have you looked in the mirror? Guys from like fifty miles away can see you and their mouths drop! Literally." She poked the other woman in the shoulder and laughed.

Regina pouted playfully. "Now who's full of shit?"

_That's it!_

Regina let out a small yelp a she was attacked and pinned on the floor by Emma. The other woman's hands were holding down her wrists above her head as they both laughed.

"Regina Mills, you take that back if you want to be released. I am not even kidding. I've got all night!" She was enjoying watch the brunette squirm and laugh.

As the brunette struggled she groaned in frustration. "Oh and what about you parents, dear?" She was trying to bait her, but it well… Emma was way past her.

"I already told them that I was going to Ruby's after school and that I might be spending the night." She stuck her tongue out and grinned. She was enjoying their playful banter it was, dare she say it, _fun_.

"Careful, dear. You never know what could happen." And with she leaned up nipped at Emma's tongue making her gasp in surprise, but her grip only tightened.

_Ohhhhh! So she wants to play, eh? _"Two can play at this game, Ms. Mills!" Making it so that their faces were only inches apart and their bodies meet each other, Emma grinned.

_Oh god. _She gasped at the closeness of their lips. "Emma." She tried not to let it out, but that failed and as she moaned, the other woman just grinned and watched her with amused eyes.

"Are you having fun down there? I told you two can play at this game and trust me I am just getting started." Emma placed her thigh in between and Regina's and pushed against her clothed core. For every push there was a gasp or a moan and they both felt their faces somehow be drawn towards each other.

"Emma." They each met lust blown pools and for a moment they both stopped breathing. This probably wasn't a good idea, but what the hell? That didn't mean that Emma had to act like they weren't going to do anything. She wanted to be able to play around a little and have fun.

"Yes?"

"Please?" It almost sounded like a whimper, but it most diffidently was also a moan. If the younger woman was honest with herself, this woman was incredible. She could make Emma wet just by saying her name, but she could also make Emma's heart melt with just one look. The blonde knew what she was asking and she complied.

Bringing their lips together in a passionate and breath taking embrace, she felt the brunettes mouth open and she took advantage of it. The kiss was different than the first two. The other kisses were gentle and warm, while this was hot and passionate. It was making both of their heads spin. It was as if they couldn't get close enough and they somehow became one.

Regina was still on her back with Emma on top of her, but she had her back arched into the other woman.

Her mind was reeling. She had the sexiest woman she had ever laid eyes upon underneath her it was clogging her thoughts to the point where she didn't even notice her own hands slip under silk and grope honey colored breasts. Someone wasn't wearing a bra and that only fueled her more in her exploration.

Emma's hands were everywhere. On her waist, under her shirt, groping her ass and pulling her hair. If not being able to breathe felt like this all the time, let's just say she would hold her breathe more often than not. Pulling the blonde closer, she deepened the kiss and moaned.

Somewhere deep in Emma's mind her thoughts finally came back to her and reality kicked in. They shouldn't, at least not yet. They were both still a little emotionally unstable and better yet, she wanted the other woman to trust her. That meant actually getting to know who she is and everything about the other woman, well almost everything. Pulling away from their heated tongue session, she waited till she caught her breathe before she even tried to speak.

"As much fun as this is. We both know it's not time for _that_ yet. I want to build onto our connection. I want to know everything about you, well, uh everything that you will allow me too. I want to know your favorite breakfast so I can bring you it in bed, I want to know your favorite flower so I can buy you as many as you like, but most of all I want to know you, I can still see that there are hidden parts of you that I haven't seen yet and I want to see all of them." She looked deeply into Regina's slightly wet pools and caressed her face lovingly. "You amaze me; you always have, even down to the first moment I laid eyes on you!"

Smiling, Regina leaned in and gave her a small peck on her lips. "You make me feel so special and I just can't figure out how! You get me. You have a connection with me that I don't have with anyone, music has always been a part of me and I have never met anyone who cares about it the way you do. You are smart, funny, loving, strong and a beautiful person on the inside and outside."

"Well I'm trying because it's what you deserve." Looking around the room Emma's body shook with laughter. "I think that we should get off of the floor and at least try and finish our discussion, I was finally getting to talk to you and look what you did!"

The brunette opened her mouth in mock. "Oh, what I did? I was the one who was pinned to the floor and devoured by a tempting mouth!" She loved what Emma just had done to her, but she was trying to make it seem otherwise. The playful banter between them was enjoyed by both participants. They had missed this. Just being in each other's presence, the banter was just a giant bonus.

Smirking Emma leaned in next to Regina's ear and spoke. "Oh, but you know you loved it or were those moans just lies because they made me wet."

_Miss Swan, you certainly shall be the death of me! _

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact of we need to get off of my floor. Even though I clean this house a lot, it doesn't make it any less unsanitary! Plus, we do still have to discuss a few things before you get any closer to my bed, dear. You may be tempting, but just wait till I bring out my box of tricks."

A shiver ran down the other woman's back as she listened intently. _Is she trying to make me sexually frustrated?! _Emma then realized that's exactly what the other woman was doing.

"You are evil. I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!"

A low, but throatily chuckle echoed throughout the house. "Two things dear, firstly, I am called the Evil Queen for a reason and secondly, it already worked. After all, you should know." Her grin was huge with the hint of a smirk.

"Oh pfft whatever! Get away from me you tempting demon! I shall not be swayed by your ways!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and got up from the floor. "Really? You are so dramatic, dear."

Emma stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "If dramatic is another word for cautious, then yes, I am very dramatic, _dear_!" She wanted to try and mock the other woman, but it didn't sound right at all coming from her mouth. "Remind me to never use that name again."

"Agreed," She paused. "Although it didn't sound terrible, I would prefer it you refrained from using pet names for me." Her mother had always used that same exact pet name for her and if only made her angry and frustrated because the way she said it, only made her sound as cold as she really was.

"But how come you get you use pet names on me?"

"You think too much. I call everyone, dear. It's just the way I choose to speak sometimes; it has nothing to do with inequality! I stand by my words. You are overly dramatic! You don't see my walking around kissing anybody else do you?"

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "You almost kissed Marcus at the dance!" Instead of a calm voice she was practically growling. She hated that night when she saw Regina dance with Marcus. It took almost all of her strength not to strangle him right there on the spot the minute he even looked at Regina. He was a jerk and when he looked at the other woman, Emma had seen a look that was all too familiar. He looked at the brunette as if she was a piece of meat and that is why Emma had to restrain herself from beating the crap out of him. Men will be men, buys will be boys, but when either disrespects a woman, to Emma, they were a piece of garbage.

"Emma honey," She took the other woman's face into her hands. "I wouldn't have let that happen! That night all I saw was a boy who had a rough life and decided to take his pain out on others. In the end we are all human and we make mistakes. I wanted to give him just a little kindness in his life. It was not nor ever will be my intention to hurt you that way!"

Looking around the room awkwardly, the blonde nodded and smiled sheepishly. She felt stupid now, the other woman did have a good point, but there was there was still just one thing left. "And you were aware of the way he was looking at you?"

A throatily chuckle escaped the brunettes lips as her head leaned back in laughter. "He is a teenager with hormones, why would I expect anything different? But you have to admit that once we started dancing, he did seem to see me in different light. I feel like, even though he didn't exactly like me and he may have seen me as an object at first, in some way, I have a feeling that I did gain a mutual respect from him as he did from me."

Avoiding the other woman's gaze, Emma chewed on her lip. "Yeah….okay so maybe I over did it a little bit, but can you blame me? I mean he would pick on me all that time in class so…I just figured…." She trailed off fiddling with her fingers as a distraction. There diffidently were many moments where Emma would catch herself over-reacting on many certain situations, but you could blame that on most of her early childhood. It wasn't all bad, but there were some pretty bad situations that she had found herself caught in.

Almost instantly Regina's gaze softened. "I understand where you are coming from, but you do not need to worry so much. You and I, we both have a past and it has affected us both in many ways. I am still very insecure, but you make me feel like I can do better," She smiled and let out a small laugh. "I think that in a way, we both need each other, so…how about we just relax for a little while? We could watch a movie or just find something on cable right now?"

Emma instantly got excited, she had an idea. "Yeah, that sounds nice, but I was wondering if you like scary things? I found this amazing TV show and it's supposed to be scary, but it's not so much scary as it is drama." When the other woman took a long time to answer, she mentally kicked herself. _Crap! Dang it! _"You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion. I thought it might be-"

"Emma, it's okay. I just haven't really watched anything in a long time," Letting out a small chuckled, she grabbed the remote. "Here, show me this 'amazing' TV show you speak of.

Emma grinned excitedly and grabbed the remote form the other woman. This was going to be fun!

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that little teaser that I put in there for you! *Winks* I will admit that I am not going to reveal everything about their past in one chapter, every woman needs a little mystery about themselves. *Laughs* I don't even know what I'm saying sometimes. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know why you hate or love this chapter! Please, I'm desperate! I do read every review! **

**-Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: What, two chapters in a row? It's a miracle, I know. I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me in my long line of not posting for a long time and then throwing random chapters at you guys! Each and every one of you is amazing and special to me! IMPORTANT! Up until recently all the chapters were messed up and I just fixed them so instead of Chapter 11 being chapter 10, its actually chapter 11. I am so sorry about that! YOU MIGHT WANNA GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 11! :) Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 12**

After they had watched a few episodes of American Horror Story, Regina had found that she had quite liked it. It wasn't scary compared to her first time watching a horror movie; she had several nightmares and couldn't go into the dark for about a week. Now she had only come across a few parts where she had to cover her eyes because she thought something bad would happen, but most of the time, it didn't.

A sudden scream came from the TV and she now found herself in Emma's lap. She tried not to blush as she felt warm hands wrap around her and emerald eyes focus on her. The blonde stared at her with an amused, but soft face.

"Not scared, are you?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina shook her head. "Not at all, I was just cold."

Emma let out a rich laugh and smiled. "Well, in that case," She pulled the brunette closer. "I shall share my warmth with you." She loved being able to hold the other woman close because, in a way, it made Emma feel needed. When she had first laid eyes on the other woman and as they grew closer, the blonde had often found herself craving more physical contact with the other woman.

Closing her eyes and shifting further into the other woman's hold, Regina smiled. "Thank you."

So they sat there for a few more episodes, just holding each other and being close to one another. When they were together it felt like they were whole. They cuddled and exchanged a few words when Regina thought that she might know what was going to happen next and Emma telling her to wait and see. It was just minor arguments, but Emma loved how the other woman would scrunch up her nose in concertation, as she would theorize what might happen next. It was adorable.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Emma's head and she jumped off the couch and ran to grab her phone. Regina watched with a questioning gaze as the blonde returned with a cheesy grin.

Laughing at the other woman's facial expressions, Emma took of her coat and hit the play button on her phone and the beginning beat for Coldplay's Magic echoed through the room.

_Call it magic_

_Call it true_

_I call it magic_

_When I'm with you_

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her onto the hard wood floor.

"What are you doing?"

Rolling her eyes the blonde laughed. "Pfft, dancing of course." She took a hold of the other woman's hands and spun her around, making her laugh. Pulling her back, Emma began to sway to the beat and sing to the lyrics, while looking at the brunette.

_Still I call it magic_

_When I'm next to you_

Regina joined in singing.

_And I don't and I don't_

_And I don't and I don't_

_No I don't its true_

_I don't, no, I don't_

_No, I don't, no, I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

They both smiled warmly and laughed. Emma leaned in and gave the brunette a small peck. "It's true, you know. I don't want anybody else, but you! I know I can be crazy sometimes, but hey, at least I keep things real!"

Scoffing playfully, Regina slapped the other woman's arm. "Emma Swan, are you calling me boring?"

Looking around the blonde tried to hide her smile. "No! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"You so did," Playfully glaring at Emma, Regina looked in the other direction and tried to look angry at the blonde. "I am not boring, you are such a pain is my ass sometimes! You are lucky that I like you otherwise you would be running out the door for your life!" She did her best Evil Queen impression.

The smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Aww, my Regina's has got a little evil in her. You are so cute!" To emphasize her point, she peppered kisses on the other woman's face.

Shaking her head and sighing, Regina attempted not to smile. "For your information Miss Swan, I am not cute! You just have a weird way of looking at things. You think an Evil Queen is cute? You should get that checked out." She smirked teasingly.

"Weird? How about awesome? I may not be the brightest apple on my shitty tree, but I think I'm a pretty cool gal!" Sticking her tongue out at the other woman, Emma huffed. "You are really killing my self-confidence! Seriously, that is not cool!"

Softening Regina nodded. She had hit a sore spot. "I am sorry, dear. I didn't mean to offend you; I was merrily trying to be playful." Grabbing the other woman's face, she lovingly stroked the Emma's face.

Emma nodded. She knew what the other woman was trying to do, but it just hit a bad spot that had yet to heal. She leaned in and kissed the other woman passionately. They hadn't kissed a lot, but when they did, each of them went weak in the knees. It was thrilling and it made the love they had for each other grow. They both pulled back breathless. Their pupils were dilated and their gazes kept their focus on each of others lips.

Pulling herself away from Emma, Regina smiled. "Good, well I am glad that we got to spend some time together and what not, but I think that it might be best if you headed home. I have got a house to clean and if I remember correctly, you Miss Swan, have a report to do for Ms. Nova." She raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"What the actual fuck? How do you even know that? Even when I'm not in school that woman finds a way to haunt me!"

Regina chuckled. "It's okay, dear. I don't really like her either. Now are you going to get started on that report or do I have to make you?"

The blonde smirked. "Oh, kinky!"

"Emma?!" She slapped the blondes arm.

"Ow, what? I'm sorry. I just you know…the thought of you…tying me…to a b-"

She cut the other woman off. "Emma…" she sighed. The other woman was trying to kill her! As she pictured it mentally, she found that her breathing had become uneven.

Emma noticed the change in the other woman and gulped. When Regina started to walk towards the blonde, Emma ran. "I'm sorry! I went too far!" She was practically screaming as she made her way through the door.

Holding back a laugh, Regina made her way towards the blonde, trying to be alluring and seductive. "Don't run too fast dear, you'll get hurt."

Emma jumped not knowing that the other woman was following her. "Oh my god, please don't murder me! I love you!" Suddenly, they both stopped.

Regina was stunned into silence. She knew the extent of Emma's feelings, but hearing the blonde actually declare her love, made it all different. It was terrifying, but it was also one of the best feelings she had ever felt. It was real and they really did love each other.

A beautiful smile made its way across the brunettes face and her eyes were slightly wet.

The blonde couldn't even move. She had said it; she had admitted one of the scariest things that she had ever felt in her entire life, accidently. She looked next to her and saw the brunette's expression of surprise and confusion, she mentally kicked herself.

To say that she couldn't tell if her ears were fooling her was an understatement. "I….." She could hardly even speak.

Making her way to Regina, Emma was nervous. "I don't know how that even came from my lips, but it's true. You don't have to say it back yet or at all for that matter, but either way I….uh love you so….yeah." Scratching the back of her head nervously, Emma avoided eye contact with the other woman. Usually every time that Emma had ever admitted anything, it always ended badly.

The brunette shook her head. _You're such an idiot sometimes, Miss Swan. _Lifting the other woman's gaze towards her, Regina laughed. "Emma I am so happy that love me! I certainly feel the same for you, but it's going to take me some time to actually say the words. You have my past to thank for that."

Smiling nodding, the blonde started walking towards her (mother's) car again. She didn't want to leave the older woman yet. They had a lot of fun together and Emma loved making the other woman laugh.

Turning back towards Regina, Emma spoke. "I had a lot of fun getting to hang out with you today and I was wondering if when you are ready, you could maybe tell some more about your past? I am glad that I got to hear a little bit more about you and maybe one day when I get the guts, I could tell you a little more about me." She raised her eyebrow playfully.

Laughing, Regina nodded. "I think I'd like that. I also did enjoy getting to spend some time you, dear. I hope that we can do it again sometime soon." Inside she couldn't wait to see that other woman again. Thinking about going to a lonely and empty house, was not pleasing.

The blonde chuckled and gave the other woman a small peck, before getting into her car and leaving. As she waved goodbye, Emma felt a small tinge of sadness leaving the other woman all alone. She felt anger rise inside of her at the way she was affected by the other woman. _Toughen up Swan! _ Laughing at herself, Emma turned on the stereo and made her way home.

When she arrived, it wasn't really all that late surprisingly or so she thought. Entering the apartment Emma was surprised to see MM pulling a casserole out of the oven. Glancing at the clock her jaw almost dropped, it 11:35 and they were having dinner! _What the hell?_

Finally taking notice of the other woman's presence, MM smiled surprised to see the blonde teenager. "Emma! What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night at Ruby's?"

Smiling sheepishly, Emma nodded. "Yeah… turns out that her parents actually had plans so I just decided to come home. And by the way, what is with the late dinner? You guys have a party or something?" Picturing the scenario in her head made the blonde laugh. MM and David dancing on tables half drunk and had random peoples clothing, that they had found on the floor, randomly thrown on.

David laughed and MM shook her head. "No, your father I decided to stay out with some old friends at the diner, since you left, and we just lost track of time. It was actually really nice to see some of our old friends from our high school and college years!" David nodded in agreement.

"Okay….so are you guys down for some Orange Is the New Black? I think that they just came out with season three and mom; I know you and I diffidently need to catch up!" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and grinned.

This made both parents smile. They both loved being able to spend time with their daughter and it was moments like this that made their hearts melt. MM turned towards her husband. "I don't know would you care to join us Mr. Nolan?"

Chuckling and nodding, David got up from his seat and started the bag of popcorn. Can't have a movie night without some extra buttery popcorn!

Not knowing why, Emma squealed excitedly and jumped up from her seat at the table. Plopping down on the sofa, she grabbed the remote and turned it to Netflix. Ever since she had heard that there was another season of OITNB she had been dying to watch it and now that she could, she was absolutely ecstatic. When both her mother and David joined her on the sofa, Emma spoke. "Fair warning, I heard that there were some pretty heated scenes between Piper and Alex, so watch at your own risk!" Bother her parents nodded.

Hitting the play button, Emma snuggled in between her parents and together they enjoyed watching a few episodes of their favorite TV show. It wasn't perfect, but they all enjoyed it, even the awkward parts when characters were being intimate, they laughed it off. Sex and intimacy was something that they were open about with Emma because they trusted her, but they still didn't know about Emma's choice of being a lesbian.

The blonde was terrified of their reaction. There were several moments when she thought that she had the courage to finally tell them, but that feeling didn't last very long as her fear got the best of her. In a way she thought maybe it was best just to let them think that she was strait, but inside, she craved the moments when she could come home and tell her parents about how much fun she had at Regina's or that she was even in love for that matter. They didn't need to know all the details, but she wanted them to be included in what was happening with her and in her life.

Trying not to let her thoughts get her down as she finished an episode with her parents, Emma forced herself not to frown. Everything was making her head and heart hurt. Finally seeing the end credits start to roll, Emma fake yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I am tired so I think that I am going to call it a night."

Her parents nodded. They did like the show, but there were a few time where they had found themselves almost drifting off. "We are going to head to bed also. Good night sweetheart, we love you!"

Giving each of her parents a peck on the cheek, Emma nodded. "I love you guys too. Night." With that she made it to her room and shut the door. As she stared into darkness, Emma let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on her cool mattress.

She wasn't really tired, there were too many thoughts running through her head. Her birthday was coming up in a few weeks and she had originally planned to come out to her parents, but she feared that it might ruin her entire day when they found out. Would they hate her or would they be the family that she always wanted and accept her for who she is? There had been many foster parents before MM and David, some better than others. She had very few that she did trust and she had tried coming out to them. They all had done the same thing. Each couple had given her that look. That look of you will never be what we want because your different or you are digesting and don't deserve a good home.

All of it made Emma's head and heart hurt. There are so many things that she hadn't even given a second thought at before just doing it, but she was just too insecure about this.

Trying to find a happier train of thought, Emma found herself thinking of Regina once again. To be honest, she was always thinking about the other woman. It was embarrassing and she was glad that there was nobody around to see the red color of her cheeks.

First coming to Storybrooke, the blonde expected herself to hate everything and everyone, but even on her first day, her expectations were exceeded. It was strange, but it was kind of thrilling. She no longer wanted to kill herself because she had felt like she was a disease to the world. It was good to feel even the slightest bit accepted and being in a classroom where she wasn't the only person who had a connection to music made her happy.

Yeah, right now, her life was pretty good. Well, it's the best it's ever been, so in a way she felt happiness at all the moving and heartbreak because it gave her a beautiful woman that she loves, two awesome parents and a few friends worth keeping for once.

Her head was in shambles and she now found herself exhausted. Passing out, Emma went into her dreams with a smile.

**A/N: Okay so I have a few things that I would love to talk you guys and gals about. Firstly, who also loves American Horror Story? Evan Peters and Jessica Lange, oh god, don't even get me started! Secondly, I need your opinion. From the very first chapter to now, have I become any better as a writer? Or is all of my hard work going to waste? ****J**** I would love it if some of you would just leave me a small review! Oh and feel free to just talk to me and tell me how your day is going! I really care about all of you! *Gets really emotional* I just going to stop before I start crying! Lol **

**-Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yep, another chapter! I am starting to get the hang of this thing, well kind of…*Laughs nervously* I'm trying. I have been in absolute hell these last few months, but I always love reading the reviews that I get! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the support! Don't worry this isn't a goodbye, just a thank you! I plan on sticking around for a LOT more chapters of this story! I hope you guys don't mind me changing points of view in the story! I don't want to make it difficult for you guys to understand! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 13**

_She was back in one of her old foster homes, but she couldn't tell which one. It was dark and there was a distant sound. Each time she would take a step, the sound became closer and she soon realized that it wasn't just a sound, it was a voice._

_The voice was repeating her name over and over again. Stepping closer and closer to the source, Emma saw a light. What was happening?_

_Emma._

_The light became brighter and she could see the outline of a face. Who was it? When the light was at its brightest, Emma gasped. She knew that face. It was one that she hadn't seen for many, many years and it was both exciting and terrifying at the same time._

_As she reached out towards the face she saw no body. What in hell? She then realized that the face had no body._

_Emma._

_Wanting to turn around and run, Emma held back a scream of terror. She stood there for who knows how long, but she finally felt her lips move._

_"Lily?"_

_The figure smiled. "Yes, it's me. Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Her smiled was replaced with a sad frown as a tear slid down her pale cheek._

_"I didn't have a choice; I didn't want to leave you! You were my best friend!" She was saddened by how troubled the other woman sounded. She still remembers that day when she ran away, she wanted to take her friend with her, but by the time they would've got out, it would've been too late._

_There was a mix of emotions playing across the other woman's face; anger, sadness and hate. The young brunette's face clenched in anger. "I wanted out too and you knew that! You could've stayed and we would've found a way out together! Instead you left me alone!" _

_Emma shook her head with regret, the other woman was right and it hurt worse knowing that she had the opportunity to do something for the other woman like she had done for Emma so many times before, but she blew it. Tears streamed down her face, she was a terrible person and she deserved everything bad that had ever happened to her._

_Getting lost in her own thoughts, she finally realized that the other woman was speaking._

_"Emma I needed you, just as I need you now. If I find you, help me Emma and please don't leave me again!" Her voice cracked and she suddenly faded. Something wasn't right. _

_A pained scream pierced through the air._

I awoke with a yell. "Lily!" It was a warning, I could feel it. Something was off. I had been having the same dreams over and over again, each warning her and making her feel worse about herself. She just couldn't take it anymore and she broke down in tears.

Grabbing her phone, she dialed the number of the only woman that she trusted in this situation. At the second ring, the brunette picked up. "Emma? It's late, are you okay?"

She was trying to hold back sobs. "C-can you come get me? I n-need you." She tried not to stutter, but her voice was too shaky.

"Of course, I'm on my way!" She hung up and drove as fast as she could without getting into trouble. The way the younger woman had sounded scared her and she was trying not to picture the worst as she drove to the blonde's apartment that she shared with her foster parents. Making sure to part a little ways away, she got out and texted the other woman.

_I'm outside._

_Kay, be there in a minute._

As soon as she finished reading the text, Emma stepped outside and started walking towards the brunette. It was a hard rest of her week without getting to actually talk to the other woman and Emma was glad that she was able to make it out alive.

When there was only a few inches separating them, Regina took in the blonde's appearance. Her hair hadn't been brushed and was tangled, her eyes were bloodshot and it was then that she realized it was probably best to ask her what happened back at the house. Emma looked too vulnerable right now and she pulled the younger woman into a warm embrace.

"It's okay, I've got you now, let's get you back to the house." She felt Emma nod and they got into the brunette's Mercedes.

The entire drive, no words were spoken, but warm glances and smiles were exchanged. It was nerve wracking for both for both of them, but as they got settled onto the couch in front of the fire place, the silence became more comfortable.

Regina looked at Emma noticed that she had relaxed a little bit more and she didn't have a frown set upon her face anymore. She smiled and scooted closer, wrapping the other woman in her arms. "Emma, I love you so much and I was scared out of my mind tonight when you called me. You don't have tell me right away what happened, but I am a little worried, dear. You know you can trust me and I won't judge you!"

Emma smiled at the genuine concern and love that the other woman had for her. "I know and I am going to tell you, I am just trying think of how to put the situation." It was a little difficult because the one person that this entire thing is about is a part of Emma's past that she never wanted anyone to know about. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

"Just start wherever, I can keep up." Being positive wasn't always easy for Regina, but she found that the blonde gave her a new strength in a lot of things including self-confidence, which let's just say was a miracle all in itself.

_Okay, I can do this. _In all reality Emma was not confident at all about herself, most of the time anyway. "Well…um, you already know that I am a foster child and I had many different homes. In one of the homes I met another girl exactly like me and her name was Lily. We became best friends and things were great, but the foster parents were not nice and they began to struggle with money. So instead of us being house guests, we became servants. Things changed, Lily and I barely made it by, we had to feed ourselves and fetch for ourselves. I found a job outside of the home and after a few years of working, I got just enough money to leave. Lily wanted to come with me, but if I hadn't left when I did, I wouldn't have made it out, ever. Still to this day I have dreams about abandoning her," She choked back tears. It hurt like hell talking about her past. "The dreams stopped for a while, but every now and then they come back and still to this day I regret not waiting for her. I mean I have no idea how she is, is she dead, is she poor, is she still in the system? It's all because of me!" She was openly sobbing as she told the story of her old best friend.

Seeing the blonde in such a state, made tears start to build in Regina's eyes. Pulling Emma into her lap and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist the brunette looked deeply into the other woman's eyes, understanding her pain. "Emma, honey, it is _not _your fault! You did what you had to do to survive, it was not your fault, it was nobody's fault that you and her both ended up in that awful place. I am amazed at you each every day. You are so sweet and I wouldn't trade you for the world! You are worth all of the trouble," Stroking the blondes face lovingly, Regina laughed. "If anyone's a screw up, it's me. I mess up so often, it's a little ridiculous! One minute I will be just walking down the street and the next thing you know, I'm tackling someone down to the concrete." They both let out a small laugh.

Smiling, Emma leaned in and kissed Regina sweetly. _My little hidden dork! I'm so proud!_ She laughed at her own thoughts. Pulling back resting her forehead against the other woman's, Emma nuzzled her nose with the other woman.

They were both contempt. They both were slowing, but surely getting to know more about each other. Emma didn't know about Regina, but the more she learned of the other woman's past, the more resilient she was in the blonde's eyes.

"I love you Ms. Mills."

Laughing she nodded. "And I love you Miss Swan." There it was. Inside she knew she wasn't far behind. She could feel her heart sing those words as she spent more and more time with the other woman.

Emma was not lost on the fact of what Regina had just said, in fact her heart was soaring and it was the greatest feeling in the world, but her exhaustion finally caught up with her and she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep in her lover's warm embrace.

~SQ~

Warm morning sunlight poured through the window of the room as Emma opened her eyes, still heavy with sleep. Looking over she was stopped by the sight of her lover. The brunette was had wrapped herself around the blonde as she slept and it was the cutest thing Emma had ever laid eyes upon. Muffling a laugh, Emma lifted a stray strand of hair from the other woman's face. How she got so lucky, she will never know. It was a peasant and Regina was her queen because whenever the other woman was around, she was the very ground that Emma walked on.

Hearing a sigh of contempt slip from the other woman's lips, Emma turned to find Regina smiling sleepily at her. "Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Quite well, how about you dear?"

Laying her head down on the pillow and stretching in the soft cotton sheets, Emma closed her eyes in happiness. "I slept like a baby, best sleep in my entire life! I should sleep over more often! Seriously, maybe I wouldn't need to drink as much coffee anymore."

She raised an eyebrow. "Two things; Firstly, as much fun as that would be, you and I both know that's not going to happen and Secondly, are you always this ecstatic in the morning? Because if so, I am sure that you be dead within a week Miss Swan. You would come in to wake me up and then I would throw fire balls at you." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed in her Evil Queen voice.

"Okay…well on second thought maybe I could sleep over every once in a while, I mean this could be my escape when I need it. It'd be nice!" She could picture herself just sitting in class just waiting for the bell to ring just because she wanted to go to Regina's house. Yeah okay so maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself, but she couldn't help it.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, Miss Swan." She raised an eyebrow and poked the other woman in the arm. They both heard Emma's stomach growl. Laughing and getting up off of the bed, Regina started to walk out of the room, but was pulled back be two pale arms.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…to make you food, where else?"

She shook her head and pulled Regina closer. "How about I make us some breakfast? I don't know how to cook very much, but breakfast is one thing that I don't screw up." She wanted to at least try and woo the other woman.

She sighed. "Emma if you burn my kitchen down, I will make you pay for it." Glaring she walked into the bathroom.

Emma just laughed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There had been several occasions where she had to cook breakfast and it was to the point where she had mastered making cheesy eggs, crispy bacon and hash browns. It became her favorite breakfast.

She put her iPod on its speaker and hit play on her favorite playlist. She loved the beat of the song and as she was mixing the eggs, she felt her hips start to sway. (Song: Talking Body by Tove Lo)

_Now if we're talking bodies, you got a perfect one _

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't you long_

Pouring the eggs in the pan, Emma moved her head to the beat and began to sing.

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life _

_On and on and on_

After she finished the eggs she put the bacon on the burner as she was dancing around the kitchen to the beat.

_Love, give me love_

_Anything you want I'll give it up_

_Lips, lips I kiss_

_Bite me while I taste your finger tips_

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were trying to seduce me, Miss Swan."

She jumped as she turned to face the other woman. "I am not! You really have a thing for scaring people!"

Making her way towards the blonde, Regina smirked. "Well you could've fooled me. The way your hips were swaying, let's just say that you might want to be careful, dear. I might not be able to control myself."

Emma gulped. This woman knew exactly what to say to make her brain go fuzzy. _If I ever hear her talk dirty, I think I might have a heart attack! I mean holy fuck! _Attempting to turn her attention from the alluring brunette, Emma finished cooking their breakfast.

Regina was surprised when she took the first bite because she immediately liked it, it was really good and she ate her entire plate.

When they were finished with their food, Emma was glad to see that the other woman actually liked what she had made, it gave her pride.

Picking up the dishes, Regina began to scrub them in the sink. She liked having someone else here that way she wasn't alone. Ever since she was a child, she was basically used to doing everything by herself and if was part of the reason she became so cold. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and she felt the weight of her lovers head rest on her should as she pulled herself from her thoughts.

"You are thinking way too much. I am supposed to be here so we can have fun and spend time together. I am loosing you to your thoughts; tell me what's going on in there."

Laying her head against her lovers, Regina smiled and closed her eyes. "It's nothing, I am just thinking about how much I enjoy having you here with me, this house in way too big for just one person and it gets lonely."

"Yeah, why did you even buy this big of a house anyway? It's nice and all, but seriously, we could fit the entire town in here." She could feel the other woman tense up in her arms and it made her worry a little bit.

"I didn't. It was my fathers before he died." Talking about her father usually made her sad and depressed.

She could fix this. "Well your father had great taste, I bet he was great!" She received a hum and a smile at her reply. She mentally fist pumped herself, she still knew had to make a woman smile.

"He did, I wish you could've met him. He would've loved you." She turned in her lovers arms and kissed the blonde.

Humming in approval, Emma laughed. "Now are we going to sit here and be depressed or are you going to finish those dishes so we can go out and have some fun? I have some _stuff_ planned and I wouldn't want to waste it. I planned it all out for you so if I were you, I would hurry. I just might leave without you." Licking the other woman on the cheek and running off, Emma laughed as she heard the brunette shriek in disgust.

She couldn't wait to go out and show the other woman what she planned. _If only you knew._

**A/N: I hope you guys are excited to see what Emma's plans are! You guys deserve some fluff, but fair warning it's not going to be like this forever. ;) PLEASE REVIEW! I will get on my knees and beg if I have to! LOL! **

**-Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah its late I know, but I knew it would be so I hope you all enjoyed having three new chapters in row that I posted like three months ago. BUT don't get used to it. By the way Ruby, Jefferson, Belle and Tink will be back soon, don't worry; we have not seen the last of them! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 14**

"Hey, Regina you're going to need to pack an overnight bag and something to swim in." Emma yelled as she made her way up the stairs to the other woman's bedroom.

"Okay, I will be down in a minute dear!" Shaking her head and laughing to herself, Regina packed one of her favorite black and purple two pieces. Emma was definitely in for a surprise. In a way she felt a certain thrill that out of all of the things that Emma could've picked, she chose to go swimming. She silently laughed as she wondered if the blonde was thinking about how she would look in a swim suite.

Downstairs, Emma nervously fiddled with her fingers and shuffled her feet. She hoped that the other woman would like what she had planned. To be honest, she couldn't sleep last night and she kind of just thought it up. MM and Emma had been saving up in case they ever wanted to do something, but MM was practically never home. So the blonde ended up jacking some of it to use on the brunette.

Turning her head at the sound of heels against the wood floor, Emma smiled shyly. She did not want to fuck this up. "Hey beautiful, are you ready?"

Nodding, the brunette made her way out to the car with her bag. She may have over-packed just a little bit, but in this case she had no idea what to expect.

Walking out to the car herself, Emma laughed as she watched the other woman struggle to get her bags in the trunk. "Having some trouble?" She raised her eyebrow with a smirk and almost laughed at the glare she received from the other woman.

"Don't get cocky with me, dear." She huffed and gave it one finale shove and to her surprise it finally fit.

Emma snorted at her reply. "I don't know if you have noticed, but I don't have a penis, Regina. So that doesn't work." She grinned at the annoyed look on the brunettes face.

Rounding the car to the blonde, Regina smirked and Emma swore for a minute she was scared. "I know a lot about the female body Miss Swan and I am pretty sure that I already knew that," She breathed deep into the other woman's ear. "But just so you know, I don't need a penis to be pleasured." Her tone was deep and sultry.

Emma swore under her breathe as the other woman pulled away from her. _Holy crap! Nope, that did not just happen! _Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts, Emma sat in the driver's seat. As soon as Regina was seated, they pulled out of the driveway.

A couple minutes into their drive Emma turned on the radio and grinned as the beginning beat of the song started. Oh this was just too god to pass up!

_When I need motivation, my one solution my queen_

She silently laughed to herself as she turned to the other woman and sang to her. Oh god, it was perfect.

_'Cause she stays strong, yeah, yeah  
She is always in my corner right there when I want her  
Oh, all these other girls are tempting but I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say_

She slowed down as she took her hand off of the wheel and made gestors as she sang.

_Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really_

Emma smiled as she heard the other woman laugh at her.

_'Cause oh I think, that I found myself a cheerleader  
She's always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She's always right there when I need her_

_She gives me love and affection  
Baby did I mention you're the only girl for me  
No I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too she thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do is just for me to pop the question_

Shaking her head, Regina smiled in happiness. "Well at least I know you won't cheat on me, dear, at least not with woman anyways." She let out a hiss as the younger woman slapped her arm.

"That is not funny, Regina. Seriously, it's not cool." Anger bubbled up inside her, at the other woman's self- degrading tone. "God, it's like _not _even funny how sad it is that you don't know how amazing you are!"

Rolling her eyes at the blonde's cute and childish response, she spoke. "Emma chill, I was just kidding." Seeing the other woman's face let up, she grabbed the blondes hand and softened her voice. "Emma I'm sorry, okay? You make me feel special whenever I'm with you and it's hard for me to not be self-degrading even when I don't feel that bad about myself."

Sighing and getting over her anger, Emma nodded. "I know and I understand, I just hate anybody talking bad about you, including yourself. I _cannot _even begin to explain how magnificent you are and no, that is not me talking about your appearance. You are very beautiful on the outside, but your even more so on the inside!" Hearing herself made her laugh because she never was usually so sappy, but hey she was in love and it felt good. She was rewarded with another breath taking and beautiful smile.

Turning to look at Emma, Regina grinned. "Emma you I hope you realize how sappy you really are."

She raised her eyebrow and pretended scrunch her face in horror. "Oh no, The Evil Queen has learned my secret! What will I ever do now?" She fake gasped and laughed as she received a smack on the arm from the teacher. "What? I was just joking."

Regina stuck her tongue out. "Yeah…well you are a dork. So…"

_Yeah we already established this. _She cut off the brunette. "Tell me something that I don't know." _This ought to be good._

She actually did think about it, she just chose not to do it. "How about you concentrate on the road, dear? The last thing we need is to get into a car wreck because I let a teenager drive."

She rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Okay, your majesty."

The rest of the drive mainly consisted of silence, not including the music form the radio playing. Few words were exchanged between the two woman, but neither of them found it uncomfortable. In fact, as Emma felt their hands intertwine, she sighed in contempt.

They didn't arrive to their destination until late and both of them were exhausted. "Do you mind if we just order room service for tonight? I really don't feel like leaving the room." The blonde knew that she sounded lazy, but she was relieved at the other woman's reply.

"That sounds perfect because I don't feel like moving either, dear. I am thoroughly worn out." It was settled. The blonde ordered their food and they ended up cuddling on the bed and watching a cheesy romance movie. It wasn't anything too special, but that's what made it so perfect.

They weren't the student and the teacher, no; tonight they were just Regina and Emma, two woman crazy in love with each other. They didn't need anything more in that moment and soon passed out wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

…

Emma was the first to stir and as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she smiled. Glancing at the sleeping woman next to her, she shook her head. _Damn woman! _She was even beautiful when she was asleep! It was absolutely ridiculous!

"Don't think that I can't feel your eyes on me Miss Swan!" Sleepy brown orbs met emerald green.

Changing her tone Emma laughed. "No seriously, I think you have a fetish about scaring people. This is like the tenth time that you have scared me!"

The brunette raised her eyebrow. "Really, dear? I don't have a fetish, you just happen to not pay attention in life!"

The blonde coed at her girlfriend's response. "Aw, don't worry your secret is safe with me," Pulling the other woman into her arms, she snuggled against her the other woman. "My, kinky Regina!"

Struggling out of the other woman's hold, Regina huffed. "You are insufferable, Miss Swan!"

Emma winked. "You know it, babe." _What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

"Babe? Miss Swan, are you really considering pet names for me? We have already had this discussion." She playfully baited. If she had to admit it, she was honestly taken aback when the word slipped past the other woman's lips. She never had anyone call her that before and it made her heart jump.

Emma sheepishly smiled and nervously chuckled. "Yeah, I have no idea why I called you that, but it sounded kind of hot. It makes you…uh… mine in a certain way." _Swan you are so kinky and you know it! _Images of the other woman naked with the blondes head between her thighs- _What the actual fuck? Have you no self-control? Apparently not around Regina Mills! _She looked over to see the brunette slightly taken aback and red parted lips.

Taking a deep breath and calm her heart rate, Regina sighed. Maybe it was the way that the blonde had said it, but she was still not expecting it. A shiver ran down her spine. "Yes dear, you are correct. I am yours, but you must remember that I am _yours _just as much as you are _mine_." Silently cheering herself on because of her response, the brunette smirked. She absolutely loved the way Emma reacted to her come backs. The other woman was just too fun to mess with and tease.

The student rolled her eyes. "And don't you forget it, _Miss Mills_."

"I doubt I will, dear. Now I need to get the revolting smell of your mother's car off of me." She walked towards the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips. Regina Mills certainly knew what buttons to push when it came to making someone uncomfortably aroused.

_Damn woman!_ Emma mentally cursed and got up out of their comfy bed. As much as she loved sleep, coffee was a must have. Making herself a cup, the blonde sighed. _Oh god, for hotel coffee this is freaking good! _She moaned as she took each sip.

It wasn't long before Regina was done with her shower and came out in her towel. Emma swore that her eyes literally popped out of her head as she looked at the other woman in her almost naked glory. She covered her eyes and coughed to try and clear the lump that had formed in her throat. _Don't look. Don't look. Do. Not. Look. _She glanced up to see the other woman smirking at her as she pulled her towel loose. _You idiot! _Barely having the strength to turn away, Emma hurriedly made it out the door. "Uh…I am just going to um…go…get some…breakfast! Be right back." Sighing in relief, she smiled. _ Oh thank god. _She spoke too soon.

Their hotel room door opened and the teacher yelled, "While you're at it Miss Swan, grab me some fruit! Oh and make sure that it is nice and _ripe_."

She couldn't breath as she nodded. "Yeah, I will." _Seriously, Swan you are being a fucking wuss! Fight back! You are weak!_ She shook her head. _Wow, thanks for the self-motivation! You jerk! _Suddenly realization dawned on her, she was talking to herself! No wonder the other woman thought that she was crazy!

When the blonde walked into the small kitchen area, she moaned and put almost everything on her plate. It was all just freshly made and the smells were driving her stomach crazy, it growled as if to say 'less looking more eating'. By the end she had two full plates, one filled with fruit for the brunette and the second was almost overfilling with all kinds of breakfast type things.

Praying that the other woman was dressed, Emma opened the door and set the plates down on the table. She began eating and a few minutes later, the bathroom door opened to reveal Regina in all of her breathtakingly glory. Her bikini made her look absolutely ravishing. There was no stopping her as she stood up and walked towards the other woman. No words were spoken as she slowly pushed the brunette against the wall behind them and pulled them flush against each other. It felt amazing.

She didn't know what was happening. Suddenly she was being pushed against the wall with the blonde's breath on her neck and her hands…were everywhere. It drew her crazy how Emma's hands explored all of her body and their mouths were only inches apart, but they their lips never touched. Her brain grew fuzzy and the air became so thick as they both panted. Gods how she wants Emma to devour her. Gasping as the students tongue ran down her neck, Regina threw her head back and moaned. It was good!

The noises that slipped out of her teachers mouth made her want to more. To bite her, to fuck, to claim her, No! This was Regina she was thinking about! The sweet, kind and gentle woman who had been through so much heart break! She would do this right! They both whimpered as the blonde pulled away and panted. They separated and Emma waited for her to catch her breath before speaking.

"As fucking amazing as that just was, I should have never done that! When we do decide that its time, I will not just fuck you and leave, I will make love to you and cherish the hell of out you because it's what you deserve!" She took the other woman's hand and caressed her face. "You may have never told me the full story, but I can already see that there were some bad sexual experiences for you, but I want to show you that it's not actually like that! If can be fun, it can be arousing, it can be amazing and maybe even magical, but most of all, it can be loving." Placing a small, but loving peck on the other woman's cheek, Emma smiled and as she pulled Regina into a hug and received the smallest of sniffles.

"You are amazing and I love you with all of my dorky little heart! You swooped in like a phoenix and stole my heart without even having my consent. But you didn't need it because inside of my heart I feel that we were meant to meet. I was meant to be the only student to challenge you, even when I knew that I might not win." They both let out a small watery chuckle. "I also was destined to be the only person who can be emotionally and mentally infuriating to you! I am not perfect, we both know that, but I will spend every ounce of my being trying to make you feel absolutely perfect. Even when you struggle, even when you're angry and even when you want to kick everybody's ass that even looks at you wrong, you are perfect."

Her heart sped up and suddenly exploded. She looked Emma in the eyes as a tear made it down her cheek. "You make me feel that way, even if I hate myself for everything, when I am with you I finally feel good enough. Nobody has ever made me feel that way, no one, except you! I don't know what I did to receive such a love like you!"

Emma held up her hand and cut her off. "Now that is where you are wrong. My entire life has been nothing, but screw ups and yet somehow I ended up from having a foster mother who drank all the time and beat me to loving parents and a girlfriend who makes me feel such an overwhelming amount of love that I can't even begin to explain it! How in the hell did I get here? I have no fucking clue, but what I do know is that sometimes we are giving a chance to make things better and maybe we don't even realize it, but we make up for all of the things by making a right decision that will lead to many others. We don't have to be perfect, that is what we have each other for, to complete and improve each other!"

In that moment Regina Mills had never felt more loved. This girl, this Emma Swan had turned her world upside down, but in the best of ways, it truly was _magical_. They both could've been naked and she could have been begging the other woman to take her, but Emma would've still refused. That was how she knew that Emma Swan was the one and through everything, she now knew that it had all been worth it! Her eyes became droopy and they soon fell asleep holding each other.

**A/N: This was a shorter chapter because I just recently broke my ankle and I easily get distressed, but I tried so hard for you guys! I felt so bad to keep you guys waiting! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, it really helps me improve on my writing! Plus you could always tell me a few things that you guys would like to see in this story! :) Sorry for any mistakes!**

**-Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while guys! I have been so busy with school that I am surprised that my brain hasn't exploded! :) I hope you guys are excited for some of more of the surprise! Enjoy! For this chapter, I recommend Primavera by Ludovico Einaudi and Le onde by Ludovico Einaudi. Two of my favorite pieces! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 15**

**…**

Emma inhaled her first breathe of the morning air as she opened her eyes. Beautiful shades of reds and pinks filled the room. Careful not to wake the other woman, she slid off the bed and let her feet touch the cool floor.

The blonde made her way towards the window and smiled, the sun was setting. The air had a warm breeze and she just felt so relaxed.

Years ago she would've never pictured herself here and it amazed her how much she felt like she had grown. There were still moments where she felt as if she was a small child again, but there were also moments where she felt older than she actually was. Turning around she jumped on the bed and curled up next to her lover.

"Oh Regina, it's time to get up," She removed the blanket from atop the brunette, "c'mon, I'm going to drink all of the coffee." Not even a finger moved. She ginned and had to hold in her laughter at her idea. The blonde pulled up the other woman's shirt and began to caress the olive stomach. Waiting a few minutes, when she didn't get a reaction, her hand slid up to just under the brunette's breasts.

A sharp, but barely audible breathe was sounded. The pale hand kept going until she reached the other woman's bra clasp and undid it. The teacher's chest was heaving and she softly smiled. Removing her hand, Emma began to kiss up the other women's collarbone all the way to her neck. She made sure to caress every inch of the honey skin with her lips.

A small moan sounded. The blonde kept going till lips met lips. She loved kissing the other woman; her lips always had their own intoxicating taste that made her want to lose her mind. It didn't take long for the other woman to reciprocate. The kiss was so soft and tender, they both found themselves only pulling away when they needed air.

Smiling the blonde nuzzled Regina's neck. "Good afternoon, stubborn monkey." She received a sigh.

"Emma, you are insufferable sometimes. I am in no way, shape or form a monkey. If that is how you portray me, then we really need to get you checked out, dear."

She pouted. "You are no fun! I was kidding, you butt hole!"

"Once again I stand with my previous statement."

"Whatever, you are such a queen sometimes." Emma jumped off the bed and made her way over to the coffee pot. It may have been the evening, but she still needed something to wake her up.

Regina took a deep breath and sat up. "That may be true, but if I'm anybody's queen, I'd be yours."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should sleep in the same bed with you permanently, apparently it makes you softer." She internally winced at her own words. Maybe they weren't the best choice to say.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "Emma you make me soft in general, although I wouldn't object to that arrangement. I quite like waking up with you next to me." The teacher moved her mouth hover over the other women's ear. "Oh and a word of advice Miss Swan, I recommend not making me sexually frustrated before we have even made love. Once you get me going, I may not have the strength to stop."

_Oh god. _The way the other woman's voice dropped as she talked, it made her head spin. Emma moaned and whispered back, "Maybe I don't want you too. Maybe I want you to make love to me and never stop. Maybe I want to fuck you until you can't walk anymore." She could feel the other woman's fast and hot breathes on the pulse of her neck. _Please, give me strength. Oh gods, why must my brain be in shambles whenever I am near this amazing woman?! Don't ruin your own plans Swan!_

She didn't want to stop though and it was causing a problem. The younger woman wanted to rip the brunette's clothes off and make her cum on her tongue. She closed her eyes. _Stop it! _Liquid heat pooled between her thighs.

Plump, red lips attacked her pulse point. A pleasant shiver made its way down her body and her breathing began to speed up. Maybe she would suffocate, but she found that she didn't care right now. She shrew her head back onto the other woman's shoulder and moaned. For a small amount of time, she forgot how to breathe and her vision was fuzzy. Through all this, she somehow found her voice. "Regina."

They both spoke breathlessly. "Yes dear?" She knew what the other was going to say, but she wanted to see just how riled up her student was. Her lips had never left the pale neck and even smacked against Emma's pulse point as she spoke.

Trying to gather herself, the younger woman inhaled a deep breath and tried to regulate her breathing. "I…" Breathe. "We…need…" Breathe. "To…s-stop, before…things become…too..." Breathe. "Heated."

The brunette sighed and pulled back. "Very well dear, but I hope you plan on making it up to me eventually." With that, she walked into the closet and threw on her on a red silky night gown.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, Emma relaxed. "Dear god, that woman is gonna kill me." She followed behind the other woman and threw her favorite pair of comfy pants on and a tank. There wasn't much left of the day, but maybe they could at least get some time together.

Ordering room service for dinner, they curled up on the couch together and watched a few movies. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Emma even showed Regina some of her favorite movies and desserts.

…

The next day, Emma had so much planned for the two women that she was nearly overwhelmed. They both slept in which wasn't supposed to happen, but they would deal. It took nearly four hours for both woman to get ready, this included; taking showers, getting dressed, doing their hair and finding what shoes to wear.

It was a long process and Emma was glad that they were finally on their way to the destination.

Looking outside Regina frowned in confusion, they were in the middle of nowhere and she was wearing one of her favorite dresses. "Emma dear, what are we doing out here?"

The blonde chuckled at the other woman expression. "Don't worry, just a small detour. It's nothing to worry about, promise." She winked at the older woman and opened her door. To be honest she was nervous, it was all planned last minute. Hopefully the other woman didn't mind getting a little dirty.

To say she was curious was an understatement. Seriously, what did Emma have planned? The teacher shook her head and followed the other woman on a small pathway. It wasn't too muddy so maybe her dress would make it.

She suddenly stopped. That smell, it was so familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"I see you recognize the smell. C'mon beautiful, we only have to walk a little further." The blonde laced her arms with the brunettes as they continued on walking. Just a little further and then they wouldn't have to walk anymore. She looked over to her side and noticed that the other woman had relaxed. She had a look of relaxation on her face and Emma smiled Regina lied her head on the blondes shoulder. This was nice and it pleased Emma immensely that her former teacher was enjoying their little walk together. "I am glad that you are enjoying yourself." She nuzzled the other woman and inhaled.

Regina smiled and did the same. "It's nice to get out again. I haven't been this deep into the woods since I was a small child. The smells are so much better than I remember. It's refreshing and just what I needed," She lifted her head from her lovers shoulder and looked into the green orbs. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." She heard a small neigh and looked in front of her. They had reached their ride. "Well I hope you don't mind horses."

Her mouth dropped at both the blonde's words and the sight before her. There stood a beautiful black mare, all saddled and ready to go. She practically screamed in laughter as she turned to the other woman. "You…we're riding a horse?"

The blonde nervously scratched the back of her neck and looked at the ground. "Yeah, about that….I was able to pay for everything, but horse riding lessons…." Emma mentally kicked herself. Maybe she could've asked one of her friends or something, but she was in a panic at the time. Nothing she could do about it now.

A sultry chuckle sounded. "Well, I guess you are in luck Miss Swan because I know how to both ride and care for a horse." Somehow deep down, she felt as if Emma knew that already. She just didn't know how. Shaking her head and dragging the other woman towards the black beauty, Regina smiled. "I am going to get on her. Do you think you are strong enough to hoist yourself up after?" Receiving a nod, she turned towards the horse.

Strong hands wrapped around her waist and lifter her up before she could even get the chance to try to do anything else. The teacher let out a playful squeal. "Emma!" She situated herself upon the mares back before sending the blonde a death stare.

"What? You look like you needed help! I was just being polite!" Putting her foot in the loop and hoisted herself up on the horse behind the other woman, Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry; don't get your panties in a twist woman!"

Regina smirked. "My panties are just fine dear. You might want to hold on." She pulled the reins and laughed as the blonde just about tackled her waist and screamed in surprise.

"Regina! That wasn't cool! I could've fallen off." The student pouted. "What if I died?"

She rolled her eyes at the childish response. "As clumsy as you are, I doubt it would've been that severe. You are so dramatic my dear. Take a deep breath, I promise to try and not scare you or give you a heart attack, well at least not today." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, like that is any better. I feel so reassured right now." The blonde shook her head. "Now keep your eyes on the trail! As much fun as it sounds having our entire date be us getting lost in the forest, I have other plans."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I guess you're going to have to wait and see. Haven't you ever heard of the term patience is a virtue?" _Sneaky little minx, you really don't like being in control. Good to know, maybe next time I'll be a little less subtle. Not! _She received a growl followed by a huff. "I promise you it's not something to trouble yourself over. Please be patient. I just want you to have a great time and enjoy us being together. So don't hassle or worry yourself about what I have planned. As romantic as it would be for us to be on a cliff and die with our lips still attached, I like living a lot better."

Regina took a deep breath and relaxed her back against Emma's chest. "I know you went through so much to plan all this and I am so grateful! I just have never had anyone do anything like this for me and I am struggling, _but _having your arms wrapped around me helps a lot." She laid her head on Emma's shoulder and softly pressed her lips against the blondes pale ones.

It was just a small peck, but it had Emma's heart racing all the same. She felt complete holding the other woman in her arms as they got closer and closer to their first destination. They pulled away from each other a few seconds later and silently nuzzled each other for the rest of their ride.

Just before they got there, Emma covered that other woman's eyes with her hands and told the other woman to stop the horse.

Soft music played in the background and the only thing that she could tell was that they were somewhere brighter and it somehow smelled…sweeter. "Emma? Why are you covering my eyes?"

"Sushhh."

She felt Emma's lips lightly brush against her ear and slender arms once again wrap around her waist, except they were swaying. "Keep your eyes closed and just feel." She nodded and swayed along. Emma's hands kept moving up and down her stomach and waist as they lost themselves in each other's arms. Every little light touch sent her heart pounding harder than a drum and she held in many gasps. It was so very intimate, but oddly not sexual. As if with every touch Emma was telling her 'I love you'. It made her want to cry and bury herself inside the blonde.

They just stayed like that and Regina never opened her eyes. For hours, they danced the day away, never letting go of each other. Afraid that if their hands never made contact with each other, they'd die or suffocate. It was intoxicating and in that moment, they loved each other just a little bit more. In this moment Regina never felt so special, so safe or loved than when she was in Emma's arms. They were never perfect, but she was okay with that especially now more than ever.

The blonde pulled something from deep inside her, something that she didn't know existed or that she was even capable of; love. There were times in the past where she felt like she had started to love someone, but there was always this barrier. With Emma, that barrier didn't really exist. It tried to in the beginning, but obviously it didn't make it. On the outside they made have appeared so different, but on the inside; they were secretly one in the same. It wasn't about true love or them being soul mates, no it about them being who they wanted and being able to openly love each other and be what each other needed.

They both felt so content and when Regina finally did open her eyes, she gasped. They had been dancing in a beautiful white gazebo with fresh flower pedals spread all over the floor and wrapped around the pillars. It was so beautiful and it made time stop for a whole second as she took it all in. "Emma, this is beautiful, however did you manage this?" She could feel the blondes soft eyes focused on her.

"It wasn't hard when I had such beautiful inspiration." Emma caressed her neck and drew light patterns on the exposed skin on her back.

"You make me feel so beautiful and so very special Emma. It never ceases to amaze me. I have spent my entire life trying to be perfect, but I still was the furthest thing from it. Never good enough, never pretty enough, never proper enough, and then you walk in and change all of that. Even the first day we met, I could still tell that you looked at me different than everyone else. Like somehow even though I wasn't the nicest person, you understood me and I never could figure it out. You had this light about you and it was almost like a bright light in the dark tunnel of my life. You are so intricate and I may not say it all the time, but you are absolutely perfect the way that you are. When you think I am not looking and you do such dorky things because I make you nervous, I see all of it and it just makes me love you even more."

Emma felt so embarrassed as a small pink tinted her cheeks. "I always thought that you never saw any of that. Guess I am not as good at hiding things as I thought. Man, I am so embarrassed now." She was avoiding eye contact with the other woman.

The brunette gently lifted the other woman's chin and met her eyes. "You are absolutely breathtaking Emma and you are such a dork." She stroked her cheek. "Don't let anyone ever change you or tell you any different dear." And with that their foreheads connected as they embraced each other.

When they pulled apart, Regina gave a small shiver as she felt a small cold breeze. The sky had taken on a gray tint and there was a lot more clouds in the sky, it looked ready to storm.

"We should probably start heading back before it rains on us. I know how much you love that dress you have on."

The brunette nodded and followed the blonde towards the horse. They mounted the mare and headed back towards the car. Regina made sure that they reached the car just in time and they got off of the beauty. When they headed towards the car, Regina stopped suddenly, remembering the horse. "What about her? We can't just leave her! It's too dangerous!"

The blonde looked around and spotted a barn. "There, we can tie her up and I can call Marco to bring her back to the stables." They nodded and Regina lured the horse into the barn.

They settled her into a stall and tied her up. Emma luckily had a warm blanket and they covered the mare with it. They sat in the stall by the horse. "What's her name?" Regina asked as she gently stroked the beauty's nose.

"I'm pretty sure that the owner said that her name is Alexis." She joined in and stroked Alexis's mane. "I had no idea that you had such a soft spot for horses or that you knew how to take such good care of them. You have so many sides and its amazes me every time I see a new one."

"I will admit to not being the most open person on the planet, but I can assure you, I am not that hard to figure out." She turned her attention back to Alexis. "Do you think that you could go look for some hay while I call Marco? She is probably hungry from the ride."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'll go do that. Be right back."

When the blonde left, she pulled out her phone and dialed Marco's number. Marco's took part time in the stables and Regina hadn't spoken to him in a longtime. The phone rang once and then a Voice sounded.

"Hello?"

Hi, Marco this is Regina Mills. I have Alexis here with me from the stables. I was wondering if you could bring down the trailer with some blankets and pick her up? I am in an abandon stable right now and I have no way of transporting her there by myself."

His gruff voice replied almost instantly. "I will be right there. Text me your coordinates and I will come get her."

"I will make sure to do that. Thank you so much! Bye."

"Bye, Regina." And with that the call ended. She let out a small breathe, he sounded so different from the last time she spoke to him, which was a no more than two years ago. She looked up as Emma entered the stables with her arms full of hay.

"I found some. This was what I could salvage from the wet pile. I hope she doesn't mind."

The brunette smiled appreciatively and nodded. "It should be just fine dear, Thank you."

"No problem. I just hope that she will be okay. I feel bad about her being here in the first place; it isn't exactly a five star barn."

Regina shook her head and pulled the blonde close. "Chill, Emma. She will be fine. Sadly, she had probably has been in much worse situations and here she is. Perfectly healthy and strong. Horses are amazing creatures and I am both happy and surprised that you actually chose for us to ride on a horse. I am also astounded that you did that without me even knowing how much I love being around them." She shrugged and Emma almost fainted. Regina Mills never shrugged, or at least not from what she has seen and to have just witnessed it brought this day to a whole new level.

This meant that Regina was truly letting go and trusting Emma enough to be herself. She shook her head at her own thoughts. She really was a big sap. "Will she be okay if we leave? If not, we can just wait till Marco gets here?"

"There's no need for that." They both turned to see Marco at the doorway. "You too go home and get some dry clothes on. You're lucky to get out now because this storm isn't going to get any better." They both nodded.

"Thanks Marco!" Emma gave him a polite smile and helped the brunette to the car. They got in and the blonde instantly turned on the heater. It was freezing! "So back to the hotel?" The blonde said her voice filled her hope.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get into some dry clothes."

"Me too!" They both drove to the hotel silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They often exchanged glances and held each other's hand as they drove and just before they arrived, Emma texted Ruby.

_Get it ready. We are on our way, Jefferson._

A few minutes later her phone rang. _No problem! Everything is set up, have fun! ;)_

_Thanks! TTYL_

She put her phone in her pocket as they got out if the car and walked towards the hotel entrance. They walked past the lobby and towards their room door. She suddenly felt extremely nervous and her hands began to shake each step they took closer.

Regina had the room key and opened the door. She was greeted with the scent of a lit cranberry candle and a trail in blue rose pedals. She turned to the blonde with a questionable look. "What? Emma, what is this?"

The blonde shook her head and tried her damn hardest not to smile. "I'm not saying anything." She raised her hands in surrender and pushed Regina further inside the room.

She thought that Emma was done for the evening, but apparently she was wrong. She followed the trail and inhaled the scent of food, but it was leading her towards the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, she noticed that there was candles lit everywhere along with a hot bubble bath and a platter of food. Emma had to be the most romantic dork on the planet!

The blonde walked in the bathroom right behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you willing to join me in a bubble bath, Miss Mills?"

Her reply was deep and seductive. "As a matter of fact, I would."

**…**

**Cliff hanger! Hahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yes I will be continuing it right from here! Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
